I'd Do It All For You
by TryFindingForever
Summary: Blaine is attacked and ends up in hospital, Kurt rushes to his side and so does an unexpected friend.
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is the first time I've done this so please read and review! Enjoy!

I also don't own anything. :(

* * *

><p>"Hey Kurt! Can you get that?" Burt called from somewhere upstairs as the phone rang through the Hudmel residence.<p>

"Sure thing, Dad." Kurt called back, as he got up stiffly from where he had been sitting for the past half hour waiting for Blaine to arrive. Where was he? Blaine was almost never late, and when he was he always made sure to let Kurt know. Checking his phone for what felt like the millionth time, Kurt sighed as he reached the phone.

"Hello, Hummel-Hudson residence," Kurts spoke into the speaker.

"Hello, this is Lima Memorial Hospital, is there a Kurt Hummel I can speak to?" the women over the phone replied, Kurt freezing as she spoke.

"Y-yes, that's me, I'm Kurt Hummel, what's happened? Who's hurt? I-is it Blaine?" Kurt answered in a panic, a million different scenarios of what couldpossibly have happened going through his head.

"Dear, you need to calm down" the woman over the phone replied softly, "A friend of yours, Blaine Anderson, has just been brought in after an assault, he says his family is currently away and is asking for you."

Kurt's heart was beating at a deafening volume he was sure his dad would be able to hear it from the floor above. He swallowed loudly trying to form a coherent reply to the woman on the other end of the line. "B-but what's happened to him?" Kurt finally managed to stutter, his voice evident with panic, "Lima Memorial? I'll be there in twenty minutes" Kurt said hanging up the phone as his Dad came down the stairs.

"Hey, who was it kiddo?" Burt asked taking in his son's shocked face, before Kurt crumpled and started sobbing onto his dad's shoulder.

"Blaine... Hospital." He finally managed to choke out, as he began frantically searching for his car keys, ignoring his dad telling him to calm down and breathe. Grabbing his keys from where he found them by the door and quickly pulling on a coat he made his way out to his Navigator only to be stopped by his dad taking his keys from him as his shaking hand tried to unlock the doors. "Dad, I-I have to go. Blaine!" Kurt protested trying to get his keys back.

"Kurt, just stop for a second and listen to me. I know Blaine is important to you, but you are in no state fit to drive. That is why I am going to drive you there now, okay? Now get in the car." Burt said unlocking the doors and climbing into the driver's seat of his son's Navigator.

Twenty minutes later Kurt was out of the car before his dad had even turned off the ignition, and was already half way to the entrance of the hospital.

The woman behind the front desk smiled warmly at him as he entered the ER. "Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel, someone called saying my boyfriend Blaine Anderson had been brought in after an assault" he blurted out.

"Oh of course," the woman replied, "that was me, Blaine's been moved to room 110 on the first floor, feel free to make your way up now, his doctor should be there to check on him in about five minutes, and should be able to fill you in on what's happened"

With that Kurt was off again. By the time he reached Blaine's room his hands were shaking violently. _Courage_ he told himself, he needed to be here for Blaine. With one final deep breath he pushed open the door to Blaine's room. The sight that Kurt's eyes met upon entering was far worse than he expected, Blaine was lying in the hospital bed, his eyes closed, with cuts and bruises marring the revealed skin on his arms and face. In an instant Kurt was at his side, hands still shaking he grasped Blaine's in him own.

Blinking Blaine opened his eyes, which immediately settled on Kurt. As their eyes met, Kurt instantly felt Blaine begin to relax, the grip on Kurt's hand tightened as tears began to pool in Blaine's eyes.

"Oh Blaine," Kurt sighed as he brought his other hand up to lightly brush away the stray curl from Blaine's forehead. "What happened?" Kurt asked his voice laced with concern. Blaine opened his mouth to reply as the door to Blaine's room opened to reveal who Kurt presumed as Blaine's doctor entering.

"Oh, you must be Kurt." The man said looking at Kurt and smiling. "My name is Doctor Lopez," He said as Kurt shook his hand, and turned his attention back to Blaine. "Now, Blaine, the majority of your injuries are not too sever, but you have suffered from two broken and three cracked ribs, and were very lucky not to have punctured a lung. Also because of the slight trauma to your head, I think it's best to keep you in overnight, just as a precaution to ensure there has been no major damage done other than a slight concussion. Do either of you have any questions?" Doctor Lopez asked taking in both of the boys expressions as the shook their heads. "Ok, a nurse will be in soon to give you some pain medication, and after that you may begin to feel slightly drowsy but that's perfectly normal. Okay, if you have any questions feel free to ask one of the nurses or myself, and let someone know if you need anything Blaine. I'll be back to check on you this evening." With that Dr Lopez left nodding to each of the boys in turn as he exited the room.

Kurt felt Blaine's grip on his hand tighten as he looked back down to him. "Hey, don't cry, Kurt, I'm fine. You heard what Dr Lopez said, there's been no serious damage done." Kurt met Blaine's gaze and allowed himself to be lost in his boyfriends hazel eyes.

"I-I was just so so worried about you, w-what if whoever did this to you didn't stop when they did? I don't want to lose you Blaine!" with that Kurt crumpled into the chair beside Blaine's bed, maintaining the vice like grip on his hand. He could hear Blaine trying to calm him down from his position on the bed, as a familiar comforting hand landed on his shoulder. Looking up he saw his dad smiling sadly at him and Blaine, patting Blaine's leg with a small nod and taking the seat beside the now no longer crying Kurt.

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand once more trying to get his boyfriend to meet his gaze once more, when he did, Blaine looked at him, trying to find a way to convey the love he felt for the beautiful boy sitting at his bedside.

"Kurt, you're not going to lose me, I love you. Don't think about what might have happened, we just need to be thankful that someone stopped them before that did happen. Okay?" Blaine lifted Kurt's hand to his mouth, placing a small chaste kiss on his palm, before returning their hands to their previous position on the bed. With a small nod Kurt lent forward placing a kiss against Blaine's hairline. For the rest of the afternoon, as nurses pottered in and out of the room to check on Blaine from time to time, the pair whispered softly to each other, with Kurt singing quietly to his boyfriend as the pain medication finally took hold of Blaine and he fell asleep.

"But I wish I could feel it all for you, I wish I could be it all for you. If I could erase the pain, and maybe you'd feel the same, I'd do it all for you, I would..."

Kurt leaned forward placing a lingering kiss on Blaine's forehead as he sighed at the tough, before humming the last few lines of the song.


	2. Chapter 2

Doctor Lopez sighed as he fumbled with his door key, it had been a long day at the Lima Memorial Hospital, not completely unlike any other day, and yet his mind still lingered on the young boy who had been brought in that day after an attack. Shaking his head and trying to push it to the back of his mind Dr Lopez entered his house kissing his wife on the cheek from where she was talking on the phone and stirring a pot of pasta on the stove.

He headed up stairs to check on his daughter and have a shower before dinner. Popping his head into her room as he passed, his daughter smiled from where she was sat watching a movie on her bed, the boy and his boyfriend at the hospital couldn't have been older than his own daughter, Dr Lopez thought to himself as he carried on down to his own room for a shower.

"So, how was work darling?" Mrs Lopez asked over dinner that evening.

"Busy as usual, a young boy about your age Tanny was brought in after being attacked this morning," Dr Lopez replied looking at his daughter.

"Really? What was his name?" his daughter asked concern momentarily flickering across her face before being replaced by her usual cool exterior as she returned to her pasta.

"Blaine, I don't think he goes to your school though, Tanny." The same look of concern appeared on her face, but this time even after her cool exterior returned Dr Lopez thought he could see the traces of worry in her eyes. "Oh, and sweetie don't forget you volunteered to help in the children's ward tomorrow, you can't skip it again like you did last week." His daughter looked up and nodded before returning to pushing the remaining pasta around her plate.

* * *

><p>"Come on Kiddo, visiting hours are nearly over, we need to go home." Burt Hummel said trying to convince his son to loosen the grip on his boyfriend's hand, and go home for some food and sleep.<p>

"No, Dad, can't I stay! I don't want to leave him! What if he wakes up in the night! I won't be here!"

"Kurt you heard what the nurse said, with the pain medication he's on its unlikely he'll wake up during the night, and besides you need to sleep too! Then when you come back in the morning you won't be tired."

Kurt sighed, deep down he know his dad was never going to let him stay at the hospital overnight, and he really was tired. Just being in a hospital really drains a person. If he left now he'd sleep and eat to keep his dad happy then be back at Lima Memorial as soon as visiting hours started again. Relenting he pressed one last kiss to Blaine's forehead before taking the jumper he was wearing off and placing it in Blaine's arms before following his father out of the room.

When they reached his Navigator, Kurt realised just how tired the day had left him so curled up in the front seat and fell asleep almost in an instant as Burt drove them home, he didn't even wake up when his phone rang or the many texts that followed that.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Dr Lopez went into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee to find his daughter already fully dressed for the day but looking incredibly tired as though she had barely slept the night before. "Tanny?" he called but her eyes remained staring at the cup of coffee in her hands. "Are you okay sweetie? Santana?" he tried again.<p>

"Hmm, what did you say?" she asked jumping slightly as she noticed his presence in the room.

"I said are you okay, you look exhausted!" he replied as he took the seat next to her at the table and pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine, I just didn't sleep too well last night." She answered with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. Dr Lopez continued analysing her face a moment longer before nodding and getting up to pour himself a cup of coffee.

"Don't forget to eat something with that coffee, Tanny, and be ready to leave in half an hour." Dr Lopez said as his daughter gave a small nod and went to the fridge.

* * *

><p>"Dad! I'm going now, visiting hours open soon, and I want to be there when they do!" Kurt said rapidly to his Dad who had just entered the Hudmel kitchen still looking half asleep.<p>

"Ok, Kiddo, you don't look like you slept very much, are you tired?" Burt asked looking deeply at his son, who simply shrugged and shook his head. Burt sighed; at least he had managed to get Kurt to leave the hospital last night. "Also let Blaine know he's coming back here when they discharge him today, I spoke to his mom last night and they're trying to get a flight back as soon as they can." He said patting his son on the arm as he rushed out the kitchen towards the door.

Leaving the kitchen Kurt finally checked his phone which he had neglected the day before, only to have three missed calls from Santana, and a handful of texts from her telling him to call her too. That's weird he thought to himself, she probably was just having a fashion crisis for her 'not date' with Brittany he sighed rolling his eyes.

Kurt climbed into his Navigator deciding whether he should go straight to the hospital, or stop at the Lima Bean and get Blaine a medium drip and biscotti, because hospital coffee really sucked he thought to himself as he headed in the direction of their favourite coffee shop.

Half an hour later, Kurt found himself signing in at reception, two coffees in hand and a couple of Blaine's favourite biscotti, before rushing up to Blaine's room on the first floor. A small smile played on Kurt's lips as he entered the room to find Blaine in almost the same position as last night but with his hands curled tightly around the jumper Kurt ad left with him the previous evening.

Kurt placed the coffees on the table beside the bed and returned to the seat he reluctantly vacated the night before. Clasping Blaine's hand in his own and smiling as Blaine's grip tightened instinctively. Kurt had only been there for twenty minutes, sitting in silence taking in his boyfriend's beautiful yet marred face, when Blaine began mumbling in his sleep, his grip on Kurt's hand tightening as he began to wake up. Careful not to hurt him Kurt, brushed the few curls off Blaine's forehead and stroked his hair smiling as Blaine opened his eyes, which lit up as he saw Kurt sitting there beside him.

"Good morning, beautiful." Kurt said as he continued stroking Blaine's hair. "I bought you coffee, and none of the hospital vending machine crap, real Lima Bean medium drip, just the way you like it." Kurt continued as he passed the cup to Blaine.

"Mmm" Blaine hummed as he took a sip, a bit of colour returning to his paler than usual skin behind the bruises. "I missed you." He rasped as he put the coffee back down and tried to sit up to give Kurt a kiss but wincing at the pain it caused.

"Oh, no, Blaine you shouldn't move, you're injured. Just sit still, let me go and find a nurse; they'll be able to help with the pain." Kurt rambled as he tried to make Blaine more comfortable before leaning forward to place a careful kiss on Blaine's lips, which he responded to immediately.

It was that moment when Dr Lopez entered holding Blaine's charts, a small smile playing on the corners of his mouth. "Good morning boys, I have to say I didn't expect to see you here so early Kurt." He said smiling at the pair.

"I didn't want Blaine to think I'd abandon him in a hospital." Kurt replied his eyes not moving from his boyfriend's face.

"Okay then," Dr Lopez said clapping his hands together. "I need to just check you over quickly Blaine, then; we'll talk about discharging you later this afternoon." He said as he began helping Blaine to sit forward without too much discomfort. "You can stay if Blaine is happy for you to Kurt, but it does look a lot worse than it is, so you may not want to." Kurt nodded but stayed in his position by Blaine's head, keeping a firm grip on Blaine's hand the entire time.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Kurt and Blaine were having a murmured conversation in Blaine's room, when a huge yawn escaped Blaine's mouth, his eyelids drooping slightly, as they had been for the past half hour.<p>

"Blaine, sweetie, go to sleep I'll be here when you wake up, I promise." Kurt said smiling at his boyfriend. Only to receive a mumbled thank you and smile from Blaine who closed his eyes and drifted off almost immediately.

After watching Blaine sleeping for about twenty-five minutes Kurt's stomach started to rumble. Looking at the clock on his phone he realised it was almost three and all he'd eaten that day were the two mouthfuls of cereal he had in his haste to get to the hospital that morning. Sighing, he debating whether he would be able to get some food, then gets back to Blaine before he woke up again. Eventually his hunger won over; quickly pressing a kiss on Blaine's hairline he left the room and headed to the hospital cafeteria. Buying himself a small salad and a bottle of apple juice he made his way over to an empty table, trying to avoid the worry that had been sitting heavy in his chest since he got the phone call the previous day.

* * *

><p>Santana smiled as she made her way down from the children's ward to the hospital cafeteria. She's never admit it but secretly she loved being able to make the children of Lima Memorial Hospital smile and feel better just by spending time with them. No one knew she volunteered her, not even Brittany, she loved it but it would ruin her reputation if anyone knew she was actually a caring person. The children had even helped keep her mind of the patient her Dad was caring for, Blaine, Kurt never replied to any of her calls or texts so she supposed it couldn't have been his Blaine. But that didn't stop the feeling of doubt and worry she had about the boy.<p>

She queued up in the cafeteria paying for her salad and iced tea before scanning the room for a free table. As her eyes passed over patients and visitors in the room they landed on the one face she didn't realise she was dreading seeing there. Kurt.


	3. Chapter 3

I know this is a short chapter but I'm already working on the next one. Enjoy.

I still don't own any of it.

* * *

><p>That decided it, Santana thought to herself. Even though she didn't want anyone finding out she worked here, just watching Kurt stare at his salad made up her mind. He could keep a secret anyway, and if not she always had Kurt's video of Single Ladies.<p>

Taking a deep breath Santana slowly made her way over to the table where Kurt was now picking at the bottle top of his juice. When she reached the table, she cleared her throat to get Kurt's attention. He looked up startled to have been pulled from his own thoughts. When their eyes met confusion flickered across his face. How did she know he'd be here?

"Kurt," Santana started as she took the seat opposite him. "Urm, what are you doing here? Is it your dad?" she asked, even though she knew that wasn't why he was here.

"Oh, I-I, no." Kurt stuttered eyes now back on his salad as Santana continued to look at him expectantly. "It's Blaine." He sighed, tears beginning to pool in his eyes. Santana reached out her well manicured hand placing it on Kurt's and holding his loosely. He looked up at her as she squeezed his hand encouragingly. "He-he was attacked yesterday. He hasn't really spoken about it at all. I almost lost him Santana. I can't lose him!" Kurt sobbed, in an instant Santana was by his side as he sobbed uncontrollably onto her shoulder. She sat there rubbing his back soothingly until his sobs turned into hiccups. "But wait, Santana, why are you here?"

"Oh, I volunteer here sometimes, you know with the kids in the children's ward. It was my dad's idea, he works here." Santana said looking at her lap. She looked up to meet Kurt's eyes which were now red and puffy, but had an unreadable look in them.

"Dr Lopez." Kurt said taking in the blank expression on Santana's face. "He's your dad, isn't he?" a small nod. "Is that why you were calling me last night?" another small nod.

"I was worried Kurt. All of the New Directions worry about you. We all love you and by an extension of you, Blaine. My dad said a kid our age had been brought in after an attack and, I-I just didn't want it to be Blaine; as in your boyfriend Blaine, my friend Blaine" she said in a small voice when he didn't speak again. "I talk to him sometimes you know, Blaine I mean. He's really helped me. I-it's really helped knowing that there is someone who actually cares about me for me. Not the Santana I show to the rest of the world, but the one that actually cares, and hurts. He's my friend." She looked up only to see Kurt's eyes on his lap. "Please don't be mad at me Kurt, I was, I mean, I am just so worried about him." Her eyes were now brimming with tears which were threatening to overflow. Kurt looked up, there were fresh tear tracks on his cheeks but as he looked at Santana. He couldn't see the Cheerio who was usually so strong and confident and even vicious, she looked as broken and scared and worried as he felt.

Kurt stood up, still having not said a word; Santana's head dropped as she let the tears she had been holding in begin to fall.

"Come on, let's back upstairs, you can keep me company while he sleeps." A shocked look flickers across Santana's face before being replaced by a watery smile. Taking his hand she stands up and the exit the hospital cafeteria both of their unfinished lunches forgotten.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So, here's the next chapter, I want to say a huge thank you to everyone who has favourited this or alerted it! I'd also like to say a special thank you to gleefreak102 and MusicalLife93 for being my first reviewers! Please read and review! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>When they got back to Blaine's room he was just where Kurt had left him, still fast asleep, his hands once again tied together in Kurt's jumper.<p>

"Oh Blaine!" sighed Santana as she rushed around the bed, to the seat opposite the chair Kurt had vacated earlier that day. She grasped his hand in her own rubbing her thumb soothingly over Blaine's hand, and running her other through his now unruly mess of curls. "Oh Blaine" she sighed once more.

Kurt watched Santana as she silently fussed over Blaine, carefully pushing hair off his face and tucking the blankets more securely around him. He smiled, the only time he had ever seen Santana act remotely like this was when Brittany had fallen in glee club and sprained her ankle, but even that didn't come close to the concern that was etched onto Santana's flawless face.

Nearly an hour later Blaine was still asleep and Kurt had managed to dose off in the uncomfortable hospital chair, leaving Santana pretty much alone.

"Blaine," she said quietly, careful not to wake either of the boys. "When I found out, I-I was so worried, I prayed that it wasn't you, that it was some other Blaine. I really care about you. You're my friend, probably one of my only friends. You let me cry down the phone to you, or on your shoulder. I don't know if you told Kurt, but you are the only one who knows what I'm going through. I'm so confused by my feeling that I get angry but you still sit there and listen and hold my hands even when I insult you. Just knowing you're hurt pains me Blaine. You're such a good friend you don't deserve this, any of this. You're my best friend; I don't want you to hurt." She fell silent simply listening to the boys' steady breathing.

"You're my best friend too Santana." Said a quiet voice from on the bed. Santana looked up, startled and slightly embarrassed that her emotional outburst was actually heard to meet Blaine's hazel eyes and the soft smile he was giving her.

With a small smile she stood up, not letting go of his hand to pull him into a careful hug, avoiding hurting his ribs at all costs. "Oh Blaine. Don't scare me like that, or next time I will endz you." She replied with a smile, a wink and a quick peck on Blaine's cheek. 

* * *

><p>When Dr Lopez came back that evening to check on Blaine, he was surprised to find his daughter sat next to Blaine on the Bed with Kurt sitting at the foot.<p>

"Santana?" He said in a dazed shock. "What are you doing down here?" He asked.

"Oh, well Kurt goes to school with me, Papá and Blaine is my best friend." She said with a small smile as a light blush coloured her cheeks.

"So this is why you were so quiet last night and this morning." He concluded, smiling at the genuine smile on his only daughter's face as she blushed again shrugging then giving a small nod. "Okay" said Dr Lopez getting back on track. "Blaine, let's check your bandages then we can see about getting you home." He said smiling.

Twenty minutes later Blaine was being lowered into a wheelchair, both Kurt and Santana hovering cautiously beside him, and with that Kurt was wheeling him out to his Navigator chatting animatedly to the pair of them. Over the other side of the hospital parking lot there was the bang of a car door. The noise made Blaine flinch violently, his breath suddenly coming in short gasps. In an instant Kurt was in front of him, clasping both of Blaine's hands in his own and his beautiful blue eyes gazing softly into Blaine's whispering calming words to his suddenly distraught boyfriend. Santana, seemed lost, not knowing what to do, she crouched down next to Kurt, beside the wheelchair running a soothing hand through Blaine's hair.

"Hey, shh, look at me. Everything's fine, no one is going to hurt you here Blaine." Kurt murmured soothingly rubbing small circles on the back of Blaine's hands. It took a full five minutes to calm Blaine down enough to get him into Kurt's Navigator, next to Kurt in the backseat who continued to run a comforting hand through Blaine's hair as Santana drove them back the Kurt's house.

* * *

><p>What seemed like an eternity later they arrived at the Hummel-Hudson house, they managed to get Blaine into the house and onto Kurt's bed relatively easily.<p>

"Blaine," Kurt started cautiously, unsure how to broach the subject. He looked to Santana where she was sat cross legged at the end of the bed who gave him an encouraging nod. "I think we need to talk about what happened." Kurt said in one breath, watching Blaine pale visibly and feeling his grip tighten in his hand. Kurt could feel him starting to shake.

"Hey, Blaine, hey, it's ok" Kurt responded soothingly continuing to rub soothing circles on Blaine's hands.

"We-we're just worried about you. We need to know what happened a-and maybe talking about it will help." Santana spoke up from her seat at the end of the bed.

Blaine looked up taking in the faces of his two friends on the bed and gave a small nod. "O-ok, it's just; I thought if I didn't talk about it I would be able to pretend like it didn't happen." He admitted in a small voice. Kurt gave Blaine's hand a comforting squeeze and a warm smile. "I-I went to buy you some flowers," Blaine started with a shuddering breath. "Th-that's where I was, at the flower shop, the one near the Lima bean." He continued looking up for confirmation the other two knew where he was talking about. They both nodded and Blaine looked back down. "There was a group of them, like five or six," Blaine continued his breathing coming slightly quicker than it had moments before.

"The woman in the shop, she asked who the flowers were for, and I-I was so stupid, I didn't think. I was in Lima, Ohio; it's not exactly the most accepting place is it. I told her they were for my boyfriend. The group of guys, they left the shop as soon as I said it. I-I didn't think anything of it, b-but when I left a-and I-I was walking back to my car, th-they, I don't know what happened. I-they, they knocked me to the ground and they just, the just kept kicking me, everywhere. A-all I could feel was pain. Wh-what if someone hadn't heard what was going on. I-I thought they were going to kill me, Kurt. I-I was s-so scared!" and with that Blaine broke down into sobs. Kurt wrapped his arms protectively around his boyfriend. He'd never seen Blaine or anyone look so broken. The three of them sat on Kurt's bed for the next hour until, Blaine's sobs turned to hiccups and exhausted he fell asleep in Kurt's comforting embrace.

As soon as Kurt was sure Blaine wouldn't wake up if he moved, Kurt silently vacated his seat next to Blaine on the bed which was quickly occupied by Santana, pressed a kiss to Blaine's hair line and headed down to the kitchen to get Blaine a glass of water for when he work up.

"You look exhausted kiddo," Burt said coming up behind Kurt, making him jump a little.

"I'm fine Dad, I love him, and I hate seeing him feeling so vulnerable." Kurt replied turning to face his dad.

"It'll be ok; the police will catch the people who did this to him. His parents called about half an hour ago. They finally managed to get a flight back from visiting his grandparents. They should be here at about ten tomorrow morning. They said to thank you for being at his side the whole time." Burt said smiling, giving his son a comforting squeeze to the shoulder. "Just remember, kiddo, you may have to be strong for Blaine, but we're all here for you too, especially Carol, Finn and I. They were both so worried when I spoke to them last night. They get back from visiting Carol's sister at about half past ten tonight; Finn has football after school tomorrow." Burt continued pulling Kurt in for a quick hug.

"Thanks dad" he said with a smile returning Burt's hug. "I know I have you guys, and Blaine does too. I'd better get back upstairs though, I don't want him waking up with me not there." He said walking back out the kitchen, feeling a less alone than he had since Blaine told them what happened.

Walking back into his room, Kurt smiled finding Santana asleep, her head resting gently on Blaine's shoulder, their finger intertwined. Who would have thought it, Kurt smiled to himself, Santana and Blaine being best friends. Walking round to the other side of the bed he got in too, his heart lighter than it had been the past two days, in the knowledge that even though there are bound to be more tears in store, the three of them would get through this together.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thank you again to everyone who is alerting and favouriting this! I hope you're enjoying it so far, please keep reading and reviewing. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

* * *

><p>As Burt headed up stairs later than night with Carol, who had returned with Finn a little over an hour ago, as he popped his head around Kurt's open bedroom door he couldn't help but smile at the sight he found on Kurt's bed. Kurt, Blaine and Santana all piled onto Kurt's double bed, sleeping peacefully, both Kurt and Santana keeping a protective arm around Blaine's waist. <p>

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up early the next morning to see his boyfriend and best friend curled up around him on the bed, still sleeping blissfully. The smile on his lips faltered as the memories of the previous night returned to him. Shaking his head he tried to focus on the two people next to him, to revel in the comforting hold of his two best friends while he could.<p>

Santana shifted slightly next to him, mumbling something in her sleep. Blaine smiled at the peaceful expression on her face. People at McKinley never would have predicted Santana to be one of his closest friends, but yet she was.

It had all started when the gloomy Ohio weather had forced Kurt and Blaine to retreat inside for a movie, cancelling their plans for a picnic in Blaine's large back garden. Kurt had ended up leaving his phone on Blaine's carpet from where they had been curled up on his rug. Santana had called Kurt's phone after an argument with Brittany, trying to figure out if what she felt for Brittany was something more than she expected. That was how the next day, Blaine found himself sitting at one of the small corner tables of the Lima Bean, having a rather cryptic conversation with Santana. Ending in the two of them realising they had far more in common than they originally thought.

From there their friendship had grown. Blaine had become the person Santana would turn to, or call if she and Brittany had a fight, and Santana had done the same for Blaine. Blaine thought back to the time Santana had arrived at his house, tubs of ice cream in hand, after he and Kurt had fought, leaving both of them angry and alone until they realised just how stupid they had been. Both Blaine and Santana had spent that night curled up on Blaine's bed watching old F.R.I.E.N.D.S episodes until they fell asleep.

Blaine had been lying there thinking for about half an hour when he heard a faint knock at the door, and looked up to see Burt entering.

"Hey Blaine, I'm surprised you're up, do you need anything? I can go and get your pain medication if you need it?" Burt asked looking concerned.

"Oh, no, I'm fine, all that sleep really helped." He replied with a smile. He was telling the truth, he was still in pain but the vast amounts of sleep he had had over the past two days really had helped, and even though it had been painful to get off his chest, telling Kurt and Santana what had happened, did make him feel a bit better too.

"Ok," Burt said with a nod analysing Blaine's face. "I just came to wake these two, I know Dalton doesn't go back until next week, but McKinley opened today. Finn already left, and I called Dr Lopez to see if he was ok with Santana skipping today to look after you with Kurt, at least until your parents get back, which should be at about ten o'clock this morning." Blaine nodded at Burt's words, and watched as he tried to wake up the two sleeping teens beside Blaine on the bed. 

* * *

><p>An hour later, Blaine was on the couch in the Hudmel front room, Santana was finishing getting dressed in Kurt's room, and Kurt was making the three of them pancakes for breakfast, on Blaine's request of course. As Santana came down the stairs and took a seat on the floor by the couch near to where Blaine's head was Kurt entered carrying a tray which held an enormous stack of pancakes, three clean plates, maple syrup, fresh fruit and whipped cream. Blaine and Santana could feel their mouths starting to water just looking at them. The three of them ate in silence until all the pancakes had gone, the television playing some random tv show quietly in the background.<p>

"I still feel really bad that you're both skipping school for me." Blaine started to stay.

"Don't be silly Blainers, it's the first day back after Christmas vacation. We aren't going to miss anything. Besides, even if we do, it's McKinley the work isn't exactly hard." Santana replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, as Kurt nodded in agreement.

"Besides, I for one would much rather be spending the day with my lovely boyfriend." Kurt continued, Santana rolling her eyes and coughing something that sounded suspiciously like 'sap' to Blaine.

Blaine still looked sceptically at the two of them. "Both our dad's gave us the ok to skip school to be with you. It's one day Blaine. Anyway, I think we all needed the extra sleep, the amount of worry you put us through." Kurt said with a wink, as Blaine looked as though he was about to start apologising again. Chuckling Kurt leaned over from his seat on the chair next to Blaine and pressed a quick kiss on the corner of his mouth making him smile and forget the conversation for now.

While they waited for Blaine's parent's, who had called earlier saying they were in their car on their way over, the three of them discussed a possible shopping trip and make over for Santana, who had decided her hair was getting too long and she was bored of it.

"I say you should get bangs cut in, have it feathered at the front and cut to just below you're shoulders!" Kurt exclaimed, gesturing wildly at Santana. While Blaine sat back and laughing at the manic expression that had appeared on his boyfriend's face. This conversation continuing with Santana shooting down some of Kurt's more extreme ideas, but nowhere near as viciously as she normally would have.

Santana smiled nudging Kurt and gesturing to where Blaine was sat looking at the two of them.

"You ok there Blainers?" Santana asked casually, but Blaine could hear the hint of worry in her voice.

"Yeah," He replied smiling, "I was just listening, thinking." Blaine said, receiving a worried glance from Kurt. "Not about that," Blaine clarified, "about you two, I'm so lucky to have both of you. I don't think I'd be able to cope with this if I didn't have you." Blaine finished, blinking as tears began to form in his eyes.

With two simultaneous "Awwws" coming from both Kurt and Santana, Blaine was carefully pulled into a soft hug by the two of them. The three only broke apart when the doorbell rang.

"That'll be your parents," Kurt said pecking Blaine on the lips as he went to get the door. From the front room Blaine and Santana could hear Kurt's muffled conversation from the hallway.

"Honestly Cristina, you never could have known any of this was going to happen." Kurt said to a slightly frazzled looking Cristina Anderson.

"I already told her that Kurt." Richard Anderson said as he walked in behind them looking equally as tired as his wife but laughing quietly at the exchange between his wife and his son's boyfriend.

Santana stood up to make room for Blaine's parent near their son. "Oh, Blaine." Cristina gasped as she took in Blaine's black eye, bruised cheek and the various scratched scattering his face. She moved forward combing her fingers through a protesting Blaine's hair.

"I'm fine mum! I took my medication; I'm not even in pain." Blaine said as he continued to try to bat his mother's hand away.

"Are you sure, Blaine?" Richard asked from where he was surveying his son, a worried expression on his face, which eased slightly as Blaine nodded. "And are you going to be ok to travel back home with us?" He asked the concern for his son clear in his voice.

"Honestly dad, I'm fine." Blaine replied with a smile. His dad gave a small nod and turned to Santana and Kurt.

"Oh, Santana, dear, I didn't see you there," he said as he recognised the girl who had frequently visited their house over the past few months. "Are you two coming back with us now, or heading over later on?" he asked the two of them with a smile.

"Is it ok if you come by later?" Blaine asked before the other two could reply to Mr Anderson's first question. "It's just I think it'd be easier to explain everything on my own first."

"Yeah, that's fine."Kurt answered, looking slightly hurt, but he understood. Blaine needed to talk to his parents about what had happened alone, and he probably wanted to do so as soon as possible. Santana nodded to his answer, the same thoughts going through her head.

"And..." Blaine emphasised, "This means you don't have to miss the whole day of school for me." He finished with a smile, only to receive a roll of the eyes from Santana, and an unimpressed look from Kurt.

"Okay, do you want to come over at about half five, and we'll get take out. Its comfort food and I don't really feel like cooking." Cristina said as she moved over to Kurt and Santana who nodded before being pulled into tight hugs as Richard helped Blaine carefully to his feet.

"See you tonight," Richard said as he started to lead Blaine to the door. "And thank you, for everything." He said with a grateful look as he patted both Kurt and Santana on the arm as they all walked out the room, helping Blaine slowly to the Anderson's car.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: So, here's the next chapter, sorry for the wait, my sister went back to university yesterday so I had the house to myself to revise the whole day. But, to make up for it I've got this chapter for you and also a kind of prequel of how Kurt and Blaine met in this, mainly to clear up ages and what not.**

**So please enjoy and keep reviewing, I'm so thankful for the response this has gotten and that people are actually reading it and enjoying it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee.**

* * *

><p>At half past five exactly Kurt and Santana could be seen walking up the driveway of the Anderson's house. They were greeted at the door by Richard Anderson who gave Kurt a firm handshake, and Santana a small hug as they entered the house.<p>

"Now," He started. "Blaine told us everything that happened when we got home. He ended up crying himself to sleep." Richard said with a concerned frown.

"Again?" Kurt asked, his voice seeping with concern.

"We made up the sofa bed in the front room so he wouldn't have to be going up and down the stairs. That's where he is now. You two can go on in; Cristina decided she wanted to make something for dessert." Richard informed them as they walked down the hallway towards were Blaine was still sleeping.

* * *

><p>As they entered the room, Kurt took in the peaceful look on his boyfriend's face and sighed. Why did people in Ohio have to be so homophobic, and why did everyone insist on punish people like himself and Blaine for living how they were born. Santana caught Kurt's hand in her own, and gently guided him over to the sofa bed where Blaine was still sleeping, and sat him down on the edge.<p>

"Kurt," she started, "you know you're not going through this alone, right? I care about Blaine so much; I know what you're going through right now too." She said with the warm look in her eyes Kurt had become familiar with over the past couple of days. "Blaine still needs us, but I need you too, and I think you need me just as much." She continued with a small smile.

"I know," Kurt answered looking over at Blaine, "I just feel like I need to be strong for him, you know?" he turned to look at her again as she nodded in reply. "But thank you. I know you're here for both of us, and I am here for you too." He finished with a small smile as he gathered her up into a hug.

For the next five minutes the pair of them sat beside Blaine, trying to figure out what they were going to say at school tomorrow, when Blaine began to wake up. Yawning and blinking the sleep from his eyes, he smiled taking in the two people next to him.

"Hey, how long have you been here?" he yawned.

"Not long." Kurt answered smiling and leaning in to kiss Blaine chastely on the lips. "Your dad told us what happened when you got back, do you want to talk about it?" Kurt asked cautiously.

"Not right now, no." Blaine said looking slightly uncomfortable. Glancing to his side Blaine saw what he was looking for. "Urm, Santana, can you pass me two of the pills from that bottle and the glass of water?" he asked gesturing to the items on the small table opposite from her.

"Of course," she said smiling. "Do you need help sitting up a bit?" she asked moving forward as he gave a small nod.

After he was in a more comfortable position and had taken the pain medication, Blaine spoke up from the silence where his boyfriend and best friend had been staring at him with worried expressions on their faces.

"Honestly guys, I'm fine. I'd tell you if I wasn't." He stated, slightly annoyed by the looks everyone had been giving him since he'd left the hospital. The two nodded silently, a little taken aback by Blaine's sudden snippy attitude.

"Anyway," he said breaking the awkward silence that was starting to form in the front room. "How was school this afternoon?" he asked, looking genuinely interested.

"Oh, urm, we didn't go." Santana answered after a quick glance a Kurt. "Not long after you left, we kind of fell asleep on Kurt's couch."

"Hey, we were worried about you; we wanted to be at home just in case you needed us." Kurt spoke up as Blaine gave them an unimpressed look. After another pregnant pause, Kurt spoke up again.

"Blaine, urm, tomorrow at school, Santana and I talked about it, we want to tell the New Directions." Kurt said trailing off at the end.

"We all care about you Blaine. Finn told us he just said Kurt was ill today. We won't tell them if you don't want us to, it's just we think they'd like to know." Santana added, as Blaine was yet to speak.

"I-I don't know." He stuttered. "I, they'll think I'm weak. I should have prevented this. This shouldn't have happened." Blaine began to ramble as tears formed in his eyes.

"Blaine. Look at me." Kurt said grasping his hands. "No one and I _mean_ no one, is going to think you're weak Blaine. And we both know that there is nothing any one could have done to prevent this from happening. I wish we could have but we can't. Ok?" Kurt asked silently pleading that what he was saying would get through to his boyfriend.

"Did my dad tell you that just after I told them what happened, the police called to say they've arrested the guys who did this to me? They said they have enough evidence to convict them without me even needing to testify or anything. They already had my statement from the hospital." Blaine said as he nodded at Kurt's words.

"That's great Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed. "That means you don't have to flinch every time you hear a loud noise, or someone comes up behind you. I noticed you flinch this morning when Carol came to say goodbye this morning." Kurt added at Blaine's confused expression when he mentioned people coming up behind him.

"Blaine, this means you can start to move on from it." Santana said with a small smile.

"I know." Blaine stated. "We decided I should get therapy, just for a little while, until I'm back on my feet properly." He said looking at his hands on his lap. "I've also been thinking." Blaine said pausing to take a look at both Kurt and Santana. "I'm a coward, and I'm tired of running away from everything. I ran to Dalton because of what happened at the Sadie Hawkins dance, and I'm just tired of running from every bad thing in my life, because there's good in my life now. I have you two." He said as a tear rolled down his cheek.

Santana took one of his hands from Kurt and gave it a comforting squeeze as Kurt tightened his grip on the other.

"I think I want to transfer to McKinley." Blaine said in one breath.

"Blaine, neither of us thinks you're a coward. You went to Dalton because you weren't safe at your old school." Kurt said with an unreadable expression on his face. "But, I'm not going to lie; I'd love if you came to McKinley. You wouldn't be at a boarding school two hours from your home, and that would mean we wouldn't have to drive two hours to visit each other on a weeknight." He said with a smile.

Santana nodded "And I'd love to have my best friend at school with me." She smiled. "But, this is a huge decision, and neither of us will think any less of you if you change your mind Blaine."

"I've actually been thinking about it for a while now, since before this happened." He said gesturing to his bruised face. "I want our senior year to be as perfect as possible next year, and that to me means facing my demons and getting to spend as much of it as I can with my two best friends." He said smiling slightly. "And if you really want to you can tell the New Directions, I told Wes and David earlier today anyway."

* * *

><p>The rest of the evening was spent cuddled up on the sofa bed in the front room, where they ate the Chinese takeout they had ordered and the delicious chocolate tart Cristina had made for them while they watched old movies on one of the channels on Blaine's television.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Here's the next chapter, I hope everyone enjoys it. I'm not sure when the one after this will be out because I go back to school tomorrow and have AS exams this week, but I have already half way through the next chapter, so who knows.**

**Thank you again everyone for reading, reviewing, favouriting and alerting this. The response you guys have giving me is insane, so thank you! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee.**

* * *

><p>After promising to go to school the next day, and only visit him afterwards, Kurt and Santana left the Anderson residence in higher spirits than they had over the past couple of days. The car journey back to Santana's house was quite, and Kurt couldn't help but think that when he saw her the next day she'd be back to her bitchy self and nothing like the girl he'd experienced over the past couple of days.<p>

When they stopped outside her house, Santana leant over the centre console of the car pulling Kurt into a tight hug, which he quickly returned.

"Do you want me to give you a lift to school tomorrow morning?" He asked already expecting her answer of no.

"No, I'll drive. Then I can just meet you at Blaine's house after glee club and cheerios practice." She said as she got out of the car. "See you tomorrow Hummel." She called back with a wink as she reached the front door.

* * *

><p>The next morning as Kurt put the finishing touches to his hair, he ran through the plan he and Santana had come up with the previous day of how they were going to tell the New Directions about what had happened to Blaine. They'd decided that seeing as none of the New Directions even knew Blaine and Santana were friends; it would make more sense for Kurt to tell them.<p>

Sighing, Kurt got up from his vanity, grabbed his bag and headed down the stairs. He was not looking forward to today, he just had to make it through glee club then he could visit Blaine again. Thinking of his boyfriend, Kurt got out his phone and sent him a quick text.

To: Blaine

Hey Blaine, I hope you aren't in too much pain. I miss you, text if you need me or if anything happens and I'll be right over! Love you x

"Come on Finn," he called back up the stairs to his step-brother, "We're going to be late for school!" he shouted as Finn's heavy footfalls could be heard on the landing above.

As Finn came hurtling down the stairs, pulling his jacket on as he went. Kurt rolled his eyes and walked out the front door and over to his car, shouting a goodbye to his dad and Carol as he went.

The day passed rather uneventfully, without Kurt being slushied or shoved into lockers, all he had to put up with were the whispered slurs that were thrown at him as he walked down the hallways of McKinley. By the time glee club had rolled around Kurt was ready to tell the rest of his friends what had happened to Blaine.

"Ok guys." Mr Schue started as he walked into the choir room clapping his hands.

"Mr Schue? If I may?" Kurt asked cutting him of as he stood up.

"Um, sure Kurt, the floor's all yours." He replied gesturing for Kurt to move to the front of the choir room.

"Ok," Kurt started, his eye flickering to Santana who gave him a small encouraging nod. "As you all may have noticed, I wasn't in school yesterday. But I wasn't sick like Finn told you. I was with Blaine. He was attacked a few days ago and ended up in hospital. He was lucky someone heard what was going on and stopped the group of men from attacking him before serious damage was done." Kurt paused, trying to collect his thoughts; this was harder and more painful than he thought it was going to be. He looked up, Santana catching his eye and nodding encouragingly at him.

"He was in hospital overnight. Those ignorant homophobes put him there." Kurt closed his eyes and tried to take a steadying breath to regain his composure, when he felt someone take his hand beside him. He looked up to see Santana out of her seat and facing the rest of the New Directions.

"Blaine's doctor was my dad," She said picking up from where Kurt had left off. "Blaine suffered from three broken and two cracked ribs, as well as a slight concussion. He was really lucky not to have punctured a lung. Not that it was lucky he was attacked." She looked up at the faces of the rest of the New Directions; all but Finn had confused expressions on their faces. For all they knew Blaine and Santana had only met a few times when Kurt brought him to New Directions parties, none of them could figure out why she knew all of this.

"Blaine's my friend, and I care about him. He's been through a lot and Kurt and I wanted to show him how much we all care. And even if you guys have only met him a few times, you all care too. We can all see how happy he's made Kurt, and he is a really good guy. He didn't deserve any of this."

"So, Santana and I would like your help. I can tell he's in pain and afraid even if he's trying his best to hide it. We want to show him we care, and I don't know, help him feel safe again. But we need your help. We want to sing to him, maybe this Friday?" Kurt finished looking at each of the New Directions in turn.

"Of course we'll help Kurt." Rachel said quietly, "He makes you happy, and we've seen you make him happy too, so I'm sure I can speak for all of us when I say we'd all love to help." Rachel finished the other members of the glee club nodding behind her.

"Ok guys, did you have any songs in mind?" Mr Schue asked from where he was sat on the piano stool.

"Yes, we did. We were thinking we should sing something that will show him he may feel vulnerable now but he isn't. And I have just the song." Kurt said suddenly excited to put their plan into action. Blaine was going to love it.

* * *

><p>Straight after glee club as everyone left chatting about how good the performance for Blaine was going to be Santana walked over to Kurt.<p>

"I just need to talk with Coach Sue, and then I'll see you at Blaine's." She told him. "I'm glad everyone was willing to help, it sounds so much better than just our two voices. Ok, I'd better go, see you in a bit" She finished pecking him on the cheek and turning to leaving the choir room after Kurt nodded in reply.

* * *

><p>The entire car ride to Blaine's Kurt was buzzing in his seat. He couldn't wait until this Friday; Blaine was going to love it.<p>

Getting out of his car Kurt rushed to the front door of his boyfriend's house, receiving a quick hug from Blaine's mum before all but running into the front room to see his boyfriend.

Cristina Anderson chucked as she watched Kurt run to where her son was, and went back upstairs to where she was working in their home office.

"BLAINE!" Kurt called as he rushed into the room. "I missed you!" he said as he carefully pulled Blaine in for a hug being careful of his injuries.

"I missed you too." Blaine replied leaning in to kiss Kurt. "How was school?" he asked as he shifted over carefully to make room for Kurt on the sofa bed.

"Not too bad, no slushies or locker shoves today." He replied with a shrug as he settled into the spot next to Blaine, wrapping an arm carefully around his boyfriend's waist.

Blaine nodded, that was good he guessed. "How was glee club?" He asked slightly wary of the answer. He knew Kurt and Santana had planned to tell them about what had happened.

"It was fine," He replied with a smile. "Everyone sends their love and that all hope you get better quickly. Mike was probably the most upset when he found out if I'm honest, I was surprised, and I didn't know you'd even spoken to him."

Blaine chuckled. "Oh, Mike and I are friends, we met at camp when we were kids, and I thought I'd told you that before."

Kurt shook his head. "No? Wow, what a small world." He said with a smile kissing his boyfriend on the corner of his mouth.

"I know." Blaine nodded with a smile. "Hey Kurt?" Blaine asked waiting for Kurt to turn and face him.

"Yeah?" Kurt started to reply before he was cut off by Blaine's lips on his own. He immediately melted into the kiss. This was one of the things he'd missed doing since Blaine had gone into hospital. Kurt was afraid he'd hurt him so hadn't tried.

The pair spent the next half an hour exchanging lazy kisses cuddled up together on the sofa bed before they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat by the door.

"Oh!" Kurt squeaked as he looked up to see Santana in the doorway, a slight smirk on her lips. "Santana, we, uh, didn't know you were here." Kurt said feeling the blush beginning to rise on his cheeks.

From where she was standing in the doorway, Santana laughed rolling her eyes as she moved into the room and walked over to sit on Blaine's other side.

"I see you found a way to entertain yourselves until I arrived then." She said with a wink as each of the boys blushed. "Your mom let me in Blaine, she said she was going out and would be back around nine." Santana said looking at Blaine.

"How was your meeting with Coach Sue?" Kurt asked as an attempt to change the subject. "What was it about?" He asked slightly intrigued.

Santana laughed "Oh, I'm sure you'll figure it out at school tomorrow she said with a smile, standing up to put a DVD on. "Moulin Rouge or Hairspray?" She asked holding up the two DVDs.

"Moulin Rouge." Blaine replied quickly, Santana had told him why she had a meeting with the cheerleading coach, but she didn't want anyone else to know until the next day.

Kurt looked at his boyfriend exchange a quick glance with Santana, Blaine knew something he didn't. He didn't like it but if he really needed to know Blaine would have told him.

* * *

><p>After the movie Santana got up, kissing both boys on the cheek before saying goodbye and that if she didn't see Blaine tomorrow she'd call him.<p>

Kurt had to admit he was curious about whatever it was Blaine and Santana were keeping from him. But he realised that after Santana left he and Blaine would be alone in his house. A moment alone that Kurt intended on fully taking advantage of.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Blaine asked turning to his boyfriend, missing the mischievous glint in his eye.

"Oh I have an idea." He responded leaning forward so that his lips were just millimetres from Blaine's who he heard take a sharp intake of breath, before Kurt closed the space between them and let their lips work against each other in a passionate kiss.

After a while Kurt leaned back slightly breathless, his cheeks flushed and his hair not in its usual immaculate state from where Blaine's fingers had been tangled in his hair.

After sharing a few, more chaste kisses Kurt leant back, his head resting gently on Blaine's.

"Oh!" Kurt said sitting up. "I'm such a terrible boyfriend!" he said. Blaine looked at him confused.

"What on earth would lead you to make that conclusion, Kurt? We just spent the past twenty minutes making out." Blaine said looking at Kurt as though he'd gone mad.

Kurt looked at him, Blaine was taken aback to see tears starting to form in Kurt's eyes. "I never even asked how you were feeling!" Kurt said in a small voice. "You've been at home all day injured and I never even asked if you were in pain or if I could get you anything!" Kurt said.

Blaine could sense his boyfriend becoming hysterical so he reached up to wipe away the tear that was falling down his cheek. "Kurt, look at me. I'm fine, if I'm honest with you I was glad you didn't ask if I was feeling better, or if I was in pain, or any of those questions. That's all my parents have asked me since I've been home, Kurt. I know it's just because they care, and are worried about me. And yes I woke up crying because I had a night mare about what happened, but I like that you treated me like just me, Kurt. I would have told you if anything was wrong or if I needed anything..." Blaine trailed off at the stern look Kurt was giving him.

"Why didn't you tell me about the nightmare, Blaine? You promised me you would this morning!" Kurt said pulling out his phone to show Blaine the reply he had sent that morning.

FROM: Blaine

Hi, no I'm not in pain, but I miss you too! I promise I will call or text you if anything what so ever happens. But it won't I'm sure. Have fun at school, I'll see you tonight. Love you too xo

Blaine read the text he'd sent Kurt that morning. "I just didn't want you to worry." Blaine said in a small voice not looking at Kurt.

"Blaine, I always worry about you," Kurt said with a small chuckle rolling his eyes. "But you need to tell me when stuff like this happens or I won't be able to help." Kurt said looking into Blaine's eyes "Promise to tell me next time?" he asked.

"Yeah I promise." Blaine said in a small voice.

"Good." Kurt said pressing a soft kiss on Blaine's lips.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, I've been back at school and have exams tomorrow and Friday so have been revising. Anyway, I really like this chapter so I hope you enjoy it! If anyone wants to follow me on tumblr my username is forgettodayfindforever and you can feel free to leave prompts or ask questions. Thank you everyone for reading and favouriting and alerting and what not!**

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee**

* * *

><p>Later that night, after making Blaine promise again if anything happened he would let Kurt know as soon as possible. Kurt was only slightly surprised to be woken by his phone ringing at three o'clock that morning.<p>

"Hello?" He asked his voice thick with sleep.

"Kurt?" He heard Blaine sob from the other end of the line.

"Oh, I'm here sweetheart, I'm here. What happened?" He asked in what he hoped was a soothing voice not a panicked one as he suddenly became much more alert.

"They were just kicking me Kurt, I couldn't stop them! I cried and cried for help but no one arrived. No one came to help Kurt. I was in so much pain, but they just kept going Kurt. I couldn't go anything to stop them. T-then someone shouted and they stopped, but not before one of them kicked me in the head. That was when I woke up. I-I just, Kurt." Blaine trailed off on the phone as sobs ripped from his chest.

"Hey, hey calm down sweetheart. You're same now. It was just a dream. I'm never going to let that happen to you again ok?" Kurt asked, feeling so useless that he couldn't physically be with Blaine now, to wrap him into a hug and sing to him until he fell asleep again.

"It'll all be ok soon Blaine, I promise. You have your first therapy session today remember?" Kurt asked getting a muffled reply from Blaine hearing him sniff.

Kurt stayed awake on the phone with Blaine until he was sure he calm.

"Kurt? Will you sing to me? Until I fall asleep?" he heard Blaine ask softly

"Of course I will sweetheart." He replied instantly quickly searching his brain for the right song to sing.

"Come with me, and you'll be in a world of pure imagination. Take a look and you'll see into your imagination..." Kurt sang softly into his phone repeating the song twice before he heard Blaine's soft breathing even out on the other end of the line, and he hung up.

* * *

><p>The next day at school Kurt was exhausted, but he didn't complain Blaine needed him, and he was there for him.<p>

"Wow Kurt! You look awful!" Santana said coming up behind him as he stood at his locker. "Are you ok? Is it Blaine?" She asked concern evident on her face for both of her friends.

"I'm fine," Kurt replied "Blaine had a nightmare of the attack last night and called me, I stayed on the phone with him until I was sure he was asleep." Kurt said finally looking up from his locker to see Santana wasn't in her cheerios uniform.

"What happened to your cheer uniform?" he asked confused.

"I quit." She stated simply. Laughing when Kurt just gave her a confused look. "That's what I told Coach yesterday, that I was quitting. I realised that there's more to high school than being popular. I should be happy and I wasn't when I was a cheerleader." She smiled "And besides, now you get to give me a proper full makeover." She said nudging Kurt in the ribs when he still didn't respond.

Laughing she guided a still confused Kurt down the hall and towards their joint first period class.

* * *

><p>Blaine didn't really tell Kurt in much detail what had gone on at his first therapy session, but in all honesty Kurt hadn't expected him too, he was just pleased that Blaine seemed to be a bit happier even if he had called Kurt in the middle of the night crying twice more that week. But it was Friday and Blaine was still clueless to what Kurt and Santana had planned. All they had told him was that he needed to meet them in the auditorium after school on Friday.<p>

When Blaine arrived at McKinley his Dad had helped inside, he could walk but his ribs were still healing and he didn't want to slip on the icy car park and make them worse. The stage and auditorium was empty. He guessed they must have just been running late so slowly made his way down to the front block of seats and sat in the middle of the row.

He'd been sitting there for five minutes when the lights in the auditorium dimmed and the stage went black. Looking at the stage when the lights gradually began to go back up he saw most of the New Directions assembled there, all except Santana. Kurt smiled at him from the middle of the group as the band began to play and they began to harmonise the first few notes of the song Blaine had yet to place.

(**Bold = Santana**, _Italics = Kurt,_ underlined = both)

She is a pyramid,

**But with him she's just a grain of sand.**

**This love's too strong like mice and men, **

**Squeezing out the life that should be let in.**

Santana's voice rang out in the auditorium, loud and full of emotion. Blaine turned carefully in his seat in search of his friend. As he looked back at the stage, the New Directions were parting down the middle, Santana coming forward from behind a curtain that had been hiding her at the back of the stage. Her eyes met Blaine and she made a small smile at him, her emotions evident both from her voice and the look in her eyes.

**She was a hurricane,**

**But now she's just a gust of wind,**

**She used to set the sails of a thousand ships,**

**Was a force to be reckoned with.**

Santana moved over to the left side of the stage, as Kurt's voice now rang out clear and just as filled with emotion as Santana's. Their eyes met and Blaine could feel a small jolt of electricity running through him as he stared into his boyfriend's eyes.

_She could be a statue of liberty,_

_She could be a Joan of Arc._

_But he's scared of the light that was inside of her,_

_So he keeps her in the dark._

Kurt broke off, his voice thick with the emotion and message he was trying to convey to Blaine. His eyes remained fixed with Blaine's as he continued with the next part of the song.

_Oh she used to be a pearl, _ohhh_,_

Both of his friends sang, coming together in the middle of the stage and joining hands, Blaine could see tears beginning to glimmer in both of his friends' eyes.

_Yeah she used to rule the world, _ohhh_,_

_Can't believe she's become a shell of herself_

'_Cause she used to be a pearl._

Kurt's voice died away leaving only the band and the rest of the New Directions harmonising in the background. Then Santana continued, her eyes fixed with Blaine's as she sang the next verse to him.

**She was unstoppable, **

**Moved fast just like and avalanche, **

**But now she's stuck deep in some man,**

**Wishing that they'd never ever met,**

**She could be a statue of liberty,**

**She could be a Joan of Arc**

**But he's scared of the light that's inside of her,**

**So he keeps her in the dark!**

**Oh, she used to be a pearl, **ohhh**,**

Santana's voice sang quietly, merging with Kurt's as they sang together. Santana stopped singing for Kurt's next line before joining in again, letting Kurt finish the last line on his own.

_Yeah she used to rule the world, _ohhh_,_

Can't believe, she's become a shell of herself

'_Cause she used to be a..._

**Do you know there's a way out?**

**There's a way out,**

**There's a way out,**

**There's a way out.**

Santana's voice cut through Kurt singing the last line of the verse, before Kurt took over again. Neither Kurt's nor Santana's eyes left Blaine's or loosened the grip they had on each other's hands.

_You don't have to be held down,_

_Be held down,_

_Be held down,_

_Be held down._

'_Cause I used to be a shell,_

_Yeah, I let him rule my world,_

_My world, ohhh, _

Kurt continued to sing quietly, silent tears now streaming down his cheeks, both Kurt and Blaine knew he was thinking of what had happened with Karofsky and how they had found each other.

_But I woke up and grew strong,_

_And I can still go on,_

_And no one can take my pearl._

Kurt's voice died down as the verse ended only to pick up again as Santana joined him once more. Blaine could feel the tears beginning to pour down his face but he didn't care.

You don't have to be a shell,

No...

You're the one that rules your world, ohhh,

You are strong and you'll learn,

That you can still go on.

Santana stopped singing leaving Kurt to sing on his own, his eyes still fixed on Blaine through his tears.

_And you'll always be my pearl._

**You are unstoppable.**

At Santana's last line both she and Kurt rushed over to Blaine, tears spilling down both of their cheeks.

"We all love you Blaine, you're unstoppable, and you can't let what those assholes did to hold you back." Santana whispered just loud enough for the three of them to hear.

Blaine nodded, not sure he could trust his voice just yet.

"Thank you!" he choked out after a few minutes, pulling Kurt and Santana back into a tight hug.

"We weren't the only ones who wanted to sing to you Blaine. The rest of the New Directions prepared something of their own for you too." Kurt said as he guided Blaine back into a chair, taking the one to his right, and Santana the one to his left.

Blaine looked up to where the New Directions has silently been watching the three friends' exchange from the stage.

"This is for you Blaine, we may not know you well, but what happened to you is awful, and we wanted you to know we're all here if you need any of us." Rachel said from where she was stood in front of a microphone, centre stage before walking back and Quinn taking her place in front of the microphone.

I guess you really did it this time,

Left yourself in your warpath,

Lost your balance on a tightrope,

Lost your mind tryin' to get it back

Wasn't it easier in your lunchbox days?

Always a bigger bed to crawl into.

Wasn't it beautiful when you believed in everything,

And everybody believed in you?

It's alright, just wait and see, oh,

You string of lights is still bright to me, oh,

Who you are is not where you've been.

You're still an innocent,

You're still and innocent.

Did some things you can't speak of,

But at night you live it all again.

At that line Blaine could feel his grip on Kurt's hand tighten; Kurt just smiled and squeezed his hand back, quickly pecking Blaine on the cheek.

You wouldn't be shattered on the floor now,

If only you would've seen what you know now then.

Wasn't it easier in your firefly catching days?

When everything out of reach, someone bigger brought down to you.

Wasn't it beautiful running wild 'til you fell asleep?

Before the monsters caught up to you?

It's alright, just wait and see, oh,

Your string of lights is still bright to me, oh

Who you are is not where you've been.

You're still an innocent.

It's okay, life is a tough crowd,

32 and still growing up now.

Who you are is not what you did.

You're still an innocent.

Time turns flames to embers,

You'll have new Septembers,

Every one of us has messed up too

Lives change like the weather,

I hope you remember,

Today is never too late to be brand new...

It's alright, just wait and see, oh,

Who you are is not where you've been.

You're still an innocent.

It's okay, life is a tough crowd,

32 and still growing up now.

Who you are is not what you did.

You're still an innocent.

You're still and innocent.

Lost your balance on a tightrope,

It's never too late to get it back.

By the end of the song all of the New Directions, Kurt, Blaine and Santana all had tears in their eyes.

"Thank you," Blaine choked out. "It's nice to know that there are people who don't judge people like me or Kurt just because we're gay. You barely know me and have done this. Thank you. For everything." Blaine finished as he was flooded by the rest of the New Directions who all pulled him into a careful hug.

After everyone had stopped crying Santana suggested they all reconvene in BreadstiX for dinner. After a murmur of agreement from everyone, they all headed to their separate cars, Blaine hanging back for a moment with Kurt and Santana.

"Thank you, I honestly couldn't have asked for a better best friend or boyfriend." He said with a watery smile.

"Come on." Santana said kissing him on the cheek. "Let's go before we all start crying again." She said leading them to the parking lot.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I am so so so sorry for not updating sooner, but I had exams and school work this week, so I am so sorry! Anyway, I'm quite happy with this chapter but let me know what you think of it. If anyone was wondering the songs in the last chapter were Pearl by Katy Perry and Innocent by Taylor Swift, and coming up in this chapter there's Rule the World by Take That.**

**Thank you everyone who keeps alerting this and favouriting it and reviewing and everything else. It's insane, so thank you so much! I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee**

* * *

><p>That night at BreadstiX had been great. Blaine had finally felt comfortable being somewhere other than his or Kurt's house, not flinching at loud noises or sudden movements like he had been since the attack.<p>

He had chatted with all of the New Directions as the night progressed. Catching up with Mike, talking with Quinn, who it turned out had grandparents that went to the same church as Blaine's did over in California. Rachel had even drawn him into a long conversation about the various roles he had had and even his summer jobs working in theme parks. Blaine even experienced a rather strange encounter with Brittany, she was intent on getting Blaine onto her internet talk show 'Fondue for two' to talk to her cat Lord Tubbington.

But through the whole night Blaine's hand never relented its grip on Kurt's, who had spent his evening quietly watching his boyfriend bond with all of his own friends.

* * *

><p>When they got up to leave, Santana pulled Blaine into a hug goodbye, having a whispered conversation only the two of them and Kurt could hear.<p>

"You're coming over tomorrow right?" Blaine asked in a slightly anxious voice.

"Of course!" Santana replied giving Blaine a reassuring smile as she took in his anxious expression. "Is everything alright?" She asked her eyes filled with concern.

"Urm, yeah. Yeah. I just have something I need to tell you. Both of you." He said looking at Kurt as well.

"You don't have therapy tomorrow do you?" She asked. "We'll both be over bright and early then." She said smiling as Blaine shook his head, pulling him into a tight but careful hug.

"Ok, you two had better go. We promised your parents you wouldn't be out too late." She said releasing him from her grip before pulling Kurt in for a quick hug. "Come on, I'll walk you guys to Kurt's car." She finished leading them out to the car park.

Kurt could feel Blaine's grip on his arm tighten slightly as the exited the safety of the restaurant and stepped out onto the parking lot.

"I've got you, Blaine." Kurt said patting Blaine's hand with his as he led him to his car careful of the ice that still slicked the pavement.

"See you tomorrow Santana!" Kurt called as she walked away and over to her own car.

* * *

><p>After Kurt had dropped Blaine home, promising to call when he got home for a chat before bed, Blaine's dad came into Blaine's room where he had moved to the previous night.<p>

"Hey, Kiddo."

"Oh, hey dad." Blaine said looking up from his iPod. "Mom still out at her book club?" He asked.

"Yeah, she called while you were out to say her and the girls were going for a meal after." Richard Anderson replied.

"Oh, ok." Blaine said. "Urm, Dad. I think I'm going to tell them." He said looking up at his father. "About what happened, you know. Before I went Dalton."

"Ok, are you sure about this Blaine?" His dad asked concern etched on his face.

"Yeah, I am. I talked about it in therapy and I think they both deserve to know. Especially Kurt." Blaine said looking up at his dad.

"Ok, I'll tell your mom when she gets in." He said nodding as Blaine's phone started ringing. "That'll be Kurt." He said chuckling. "Don't stay on the phone too long, kiddo. I'll see you before I leave for work in the morning." Richard said ruffling his son's hair before he left the room.

* * *

><p>"Hey Kurt." Blaine said as he answered his phone.<p>

"Hey, you must be tired." Kurt replied. Blaine could hear the worry in his boyfriend's voice over the phone. "You had a long day. And you didn't sleep too well last night." Kurt continued.

"I guess I am a little bit." Blaine said trying to stifle a yawn.

"I had an idea." Kurt said laughing lightly as he heard Blaine yawning. "You always sleep best after you call me and I sing you back to sleep. So maybe I should try singing you to sleep now?" Kurt suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea." Blaine said his eyes beginning to droop as he got comfortable in his bed. "Thank you again for today. I meant so much to me." Blaine said in a small voice.

"It was nothing." Kurt replied smiling. "So, what would you like me to sing?"

"I don't mind, anything as long as it's you." Blaine replied.

"Ok, I know what song. Are you lying down?" Kurt said after a short pause.

"Yep." Blaine replied immediately.

"And have you taken your medication?" Kurt asked.

"Yes mother." Blaine said rolling his eyes.

"Good. I only ask because I care about you Blaine." Kurt replied a smile on his lips. "Ok close your eyes." Kurt said.

"You light the skies up above me.  
>A star so bright you blind me.<br>Don't close your eyes,  
>Don't fade away,<br>Don't fade away,  
>Ohhh."<p>

Kurt sang softly into the speaker. He could hear Blaine's breathing beginning to even out, but he know he wasn't asleep yet.

"Yeah you and me we can ride on a star,  
>If you stay with me girl,<br>We can rule the world.  
>Yeah you and me we can light up the sky,<br>If you stay by my side  
>We can rule the world.<p>

If walls break down, I will comfort you.  
>If angels cry oh I'll be there for you.<br>You've saved my soul  
>Don't leave me now<br>Don't leave me now.

Ohhh.

Yeah you and me we can ride on a star,  
>If you stay with me girl,<br>We can rule the world.  
>Yeah you and me we can light up the sky,<br>If you stay by my side,  
>We can rule the world.<p>

All the stars are coming out tonight.  
>They're lighting up the sky tonight,<br>For you,  
>For you.<p>

All the stars are coming out tonight.  
>They're lighting up the sky tonight,<br>For you,  
>For you.<p>

Ohhh.

Yeah you and me we can ride on a star,  
>If you stay with me girl,<br>We can rule the world.  
>Yeah you and me we can light up the sky,<br>If you stay by my side,  
>We can rule the world.<p>

All the stars are coming out tonight.  
>They're lighting up the sky tonight,<br>For you,  
>For you.<p>

All the stars are coming out tonight.  
>They're lighting up the sky tonight,<br>For you,  
>For you.<p>

All the stars are coming out tonight.  
>They're lighting up the sky tonight,<br>For you,  
>For you.<p>

All the stars are coming out tonight.  
>They're lighting up the sky tonight,<br>For you,  
>For you."<p>

By the end of the song Kurt could hear Blaine breathing softly on his end of the phone. Part of him hoped that Blaine had heard most of the song because of the meaning behind it.

"We really will rule the world someday Blaine. I love you." Kurt whispered over the phone before hanging up to go and finish his skin care routine before bed and get a glass of water from downstairs.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kiddo, you're up kind of late aren't you?" Burt asked from his seat on the couch when Kurt came downstairs to fetch himself a glass of water.<p>

"Yeah, I was just on the phone with Blaine, but I'm going to bed now I promise." Kurt replied quickly. He knew his dad approved of Blaine and was worried about him after what had happened, but Kurt wasn't sure how he would react to him being up late on the phone with his boyfriend even if it was a weekend.

"Oh, ok." Burt said with a small smile as he nodded, patting Kurt on the arm.

"How's he doing sweetie?" Carol asked from where she was sat on the sofa to Kurt's left.

"Urm, ok I think. He's just having trouble sleeping at the moment. Nightmares." Kurt said in a sad voice.

"Oh, sweetie. I'm sure it'll be ok soon. Just make sure he knows we all love him won't you?" She asked standing up to give Kurt a quick hug.

"I will. That's what we showed him today, in glee club." Kurt said as he allowed Carol to wrap him in her motherly embrace.

"Ok sweetie, get your water and go to bed now, you look exhausted." Carol said releasing Kurt from her hold.

"Ok, thanks. Night guys." Kurt said as he left the room.

"It just isn't fair." Burt said after his son had left the room.

"I know, neither of them deserved this. But it's happened, and we just need to be there for them. For both of them." Carol replied reaching her and out to Burt, who took it in his.

"Come on; let's go to bed now too." She said as she pulled him up and they headed up stairs.

* * *

><p>The next morning Blaine was surprised by how awake he felt. He hadn't slept a full night since the attack.<p>

He made his way downstairs slowly, his ribs were still pretty tender, but he was getting used to moving around with them now.

"Good morning." Cristina said with a smile as Blaine walked into the kitchen, pouring him a cup of coffee and sliding it across the breakfast counter to him. "Did you sleep well? You were out like a light when I got home."

"Yeah, I slept great actually." Blaine smiled, "I didn't wake up once."

"Oh, that's great, Blaine. How was the surprise last night then?" she asked as she surveyed Blaine over her coffee cup.

"it was really good, first Kurt and Santana 'Pearl' by Katy Perry to me, then the rest of the New Directions sang 'Innocent' by Taylor Swift. It was amazing." Blaine smiled again.

"Well, it appeared to be just what you needed, I haven't seen you this happy in a while sweetie." She said smiling at Blaine.

"I know mom, and I'm telling Kurt and Santana about what happened today, you know, before I went to Dalton." Blaine said looking at his mother.

"Your dad told me last night." She smiled.

"Where is dad anyway?" Blaine asked. "I thought he'd be down here."

"No, he left about half an hour ago. He didn't want to wake you." Cristina answered.

"Oh, ok. Kurt and Santana should be here soon anyway." He replied looking at the clock on the wall when as if on cue the doorbell rang.

"That should be them then." Cristina said getting up. "You go into the front room and get comfortable. I'll let them in ok? Then I'm off grocery shopping. Is there anything you want?" She said directing Blaine towards the front room.

"I don't think so." He replied. "Maybe some ice-cream?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes, okay." Cristina chuckled as she went to open the door. Finding both Kurt and Santana on the doorstep.

"Come on in you two." She said as she opened the door. "Blaine's in the front room, help yourselves to food and drinks, I'm off to the store so I'll be back later." She said ushering them in before picking her keys up from the table by the door and heading out herself.

* * *

><p>Hearing his mum open the door Blaine began to feel nerves beginning to pool in the pit of his stomach.<p>

_Come on Blaine,_ he told himself._ They're your_ _two best friends, they deserve to know this._

"Hey , guys!" He called when Santana and Kurt walked in.

"Hey sweetie!" Kurt said as he placed a chaste kiss on Blaine's lips.

"Hey Blainers." Santana said from behind Kurt, Making her way over to sit next to him on the sofa.

"So," Blaine said taking a deep breath. "I wanted to tell you guys something, and it's important so, just, please try not to interrupt me until I'm finished." He said looking at Kurt and Santana in turn, who both nodded at his request.

"Ok, well you both know I went to public school before Dalton, right?" He said looking up to see both of them nod again. "Well, I never told you anything about it Santana, and I didn't tell you much Kurt." He said dropping his gaze again, before feeling Kurt giving his hand a comforting squeeze.

"Well, in my freshman year, there was a Sadie Hawkins dance, a-and there was this guy at school. We were friends. He was the only other openly gay guy there, and well, he invited me. The night went really well, I-I mean we didn't do anything to attract attention to ourselves, but a-after. W-we were waiting for his dad to pick us up, a-and these guys. Th-they beat the living crap out of us!" Blaine gasped out as tears began to steadily make their way down his face. Kurt's hand squeezed in his and Blaine looked up to see both Kurt and Santana had tears in their eyes.

"I-I we both ended up in hospital. Nate, the boy I went with was only there for the night, they broke his leg and apart from a few bruises that was it. B-but I came out of it a lot worse off. T-they broke my nose along with a few ribs and my collarbone. They also cracked my skull." He stuttered brining Kurt's hand up to touch the small scar on his hairline.

"I-I lost a lot of blood and was in hospital for a few weeks. I-I haven't been back there since. Nate moved away, his parents were pretty accepting, b-but they didn't want anything like that to happen again. He was pretty lucky. I think he's living in San Francisco now. He had family there. H-he visited me in hospital to say goodbye. After the attack I-I just couldn't face going back there, not that mom or dad would have let me. They made someone from the school empty my locker for me."

"I ran, and I-I think I'm still running. T-the other night when I called you Kurt, after I'd had the nightmare. It wasn't just of what happened last week. I-it was both. A-as soon as I was well enough I enrolled in Dalton. I felt safe there, then, then this happened, a-and all the memories I've been pushing back for so long have been flooding my dreams. I can't keep running forever. Dalton's great and I do love it there, but no one there knows what happened, except for Wes and David, but most of the guys there just think I'd just been in a car accident."

Blaine took a deep breath, looking up at his two best friends. "Y-you two are the first people I've actually told this too, Wes and David found out from the Dalton admissions people, I never told them. Y-you two make me want to be brave. Kurt, you face your bullies every day at McKinley. I'm a coward; I was never brave enough to do that." Blaine said as he broke into a fresh wave of sobs, before being pulled into a careful bug by Kurt, with Santana stroking his hair soothingly.

"Shh, it's ok Blaine. You are so, so brave and you don't even realise it! You are the reason I get through every day at McKinley. When we met, do you remember what you said to me? After I told you about the bullying?" Kurt asked pulling back slightly to look into Blaine's slightly puffy eyes.

"You told me to refuse to be the victim, and that's what I did. You gave me the courage to do that. You told me that I wasn't alone, and that is what gave me the courage to stand up for myself. But Blaine, you never had that. When all that shit at your old school happened, Nate left, he left you alone. I know he wasn't safe there, but neither were you. You were brave enough to go it alone, to say when it all became too much. Nothing, I've been through is anywhere near as bad as what's happened to you. But Blaine, I promise you this, on my life; you will _never_ be alone again, you have me now. And Santana too, and the whole of the New Directions. You're safe now Blaine, you don't have to run anymore. Okay?" Kurt asked when Blaine dropped his gaze again.

"Thank you." Blaine choked out before bursting into a fresh wave of unending tears, and that was how the three of them spent the next hour, tangled together in a tight hug, crying over what happened. But Blaine knew he wasn't alone anymore. Kurt was right he had people who cared about him.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I know I'm an awful person, it's been a week. I'm sorry I have writer's block and school sucks and gets in the way of everything. Anyway, here's another chapter, it's a bit of a filler one but I promise I'll try and write more so I can update again, this time before next weekend.**

**Keep reading and reviewing! I need inspiration! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee.**

* * *

><p>When Cristina Anderson got home later that day she walked into the front room to find Blaine asleep against Kurt, who was having a hushed conversation with Santana, all three of them with red rimmed puffy eyes, and slightly blotchy faces.<p>

"Hey, you two, can I get you anything?" she asked coming up behind them quietly.

"Maybe some water?" Kurt asked jumping slightly as she spoke.

"Yeah, water would be great thanks." Santana said turning to face Cristina too before she turned and walked out the room to get their water.

"Here you go." She said once she's returned passing Kurt and Santana chilled bottles of water. "I'm guessing he told you what happened at his old school then?" She asked looking at her sleeping son.

"Yeah, he never told me it was ever that bad." Kurt said looking at her. "I mean, he told me he was bullied for being gay, and that he got taunted at his old school. I never knew how bad it had gotten for him, I-I should have asked!" Kurt said his lip beginning to tremble.

"Kurt, he told you in his own time." Cristina said taking Kurt's hand in hers and patting it. "It's something he's only talked to us about a few times." She said looking slightly sad. "I think he's ashamed of himself. That he left, but after what happened there was no way we were letting him go back there." She said looking back at her son.

"He never even told us he was being bullied. We found out after the dance everything that had been happening." She sighed sadly. "I just wish we'd noticed before it got that bad."

Kurt nodded "I didn't think it was possible love him even more than I do. He's so brave and he doesn't even realise it." He said looking up from Blaine's face to Cristina's to Santana's who both nodded.

"He's the reason I left the cheerios, I was never really that big of a bitch before I joined, and Coach Sylvester turned me into someone I didn't want to be anymore. Blaine helped me see that there's more in life than just being popular." She said a small smile appearing on her lips.

"I came out to my parents last night." She said blushing slightly. "After I got home, I realised I wasn't being true to anyone, Blaine knew though. He helped." She said quietly, not looking up.

"Oh, Santana." Kurt said getting up and pulling her into a hug. "How did they take it?" He asked slightly cautiously, his concern mirrored on Cristina Anderson's face.

"If it didn't go well sweetie, you're more than welcome to stay here." Cristina piped in, taking Santana's hand in hers.

"Thanks Cristina, but I went really well." She said returning Kurt's hug and squeezing Cristina's hand. "They said it didn't change anything and that they still love me just as much. It feels like such a huge weight has been lifted from my shoulders." She said looking up at Kurt. "But, can you not tell anyone, I'm not ready for everyone at school to know yet."

"Of course, I know what it's like, but we'll both be here when you are ready." He said smiling at her.

"Thank you." She said pulling Kurt back into a hug.

"Ok, I'd better be starting dinner, are you two staying for it?" Cristina asked standing up.

"Yes please, if that's ok?" Kurt replied for the both of them.

"Of course it is darling. The more the merrier. I was thinking lasagne and cheesecake for dessert, its Blaine's favourite." She answered.

"That sounds delicious." Santana said smiling at Cristina as she left the room.

"Thanks for telling me Santana." Kurt said looking at her once more.

"It was Blaine's idea, he knew you'd understand." She said in a small voice. "I'm scared Kurt. I see what happens to you at school, and look at what's just happened to Blaine. Love is love, but not everyone understands that or accepts it." she said her voice shaking slightly.

"I know, but you've got me, and Blaine, not to mention my parents as well as yours and Blaine's, and the whole of the New Directions. We've got each other Santana, we'll be fine." Kurt said in an attempt to comfort her, sweeping her hair off her face and tucking it gently behind her ear smiling.

"Thanks." She said sitting back, pulling Kurt with her and leaning on his shoulder while she flicked the television on quiet.

* * *

><p>An hour and a half later, Richard Anderson arrived home and looked into the front room to find his son, asleep of the sofa and his two friends' asleep leaning on each other.<p>

"Hey darling," He said walking into the kitchen and kissing his wife. "Did Blaine tell them then?" He asked looking concerned.

"Yeah, and Santana came out to her parents last night." She replied as she checked on the lasagne in the oven.

"Is she ok?" He asked. "Does she need a place to stay?" He asked his wife.

"I already offered but she said they took it really well." She replied looking at her husband. "Are they still asleep?" She asked.

"Yeah I looked in on them when I came in. Do you want me to go and wake them up?" he asked.

"Yes please, dinner's ready. I'll just go and lay the table." She said gathering cutlery from the draw and heading into the dining room.

Richard stood there for a moment before walking back into the front room to wake the three teens sleeping there.

"Blaine." Richard said lightly shaking his son's shoulder; Blaine flinched slightly at the touch.

"Hey, it's just me. You need to wake up kiddo dinner's ready." He said soothing his son who blinked groggily, before moving over to wake Kurt and Santana.

"Hey you two, dinner's ready." He said as they woke up, Santana stretching and brushing back a piece of Kurt's hair that had fallen down onto his face only to have her handed batted away by him.

"Come on Blaine" Kurt said brushing Blaine's hair off of his forehead. "Don't go back to sleep again." He said softly to the boy who was asleep once again. "Wake up, or Santana and I will eat all the lasagne, I know it's your favourite." Kurt tried, continuing to run his finger through Blaine's hair who merely grumbled at him.

Laughing Kurt waited a moment before leaning down and pressing his lips against Blaine's, before pulling away smirking as Blaine's eyes opened and he leant forward searching for Kurt's lips.

"Not nice. Come back." Blaine mumbled in his sleep addled state.

"Nope. Maybe later but it's time to get up now." Kurt said laughing at the slightly dejected look on Blaine's face and helped him get up as Blaine winced slightly at the pain on his ribs.

"Oh my god! I didn't hurt you did I?" Kurt asked as Blaine winced.

"No, they're just still pretty sore. It's only been a week." Blaine reassured Kurt, taking his hand and slowly starting to make his way through to the dining room. "Come on Santana." Blaine said looking back to see Santana hadn't moved from where she was stood by the sofa.

"Right, sorry." She said shaking her head slightly, following them out of the room.

* * *

><p>An hour later Kurt received a phone call from his dad asking him to get home soon, so after a quick goodbye and promises to call later that night, Blaine and Santana were left alone in Blaine's room.<p>

"You've been quiet all day," Blaine said looking at Santana intently. "Are you ok?" He asked, his soft hazel eyes looking into hers.

"Yeah, I told my parents last night." She told him. "They took it really well. You were right; I had nothing to worry about." She said plastering a smile on her face.

Blaine didn't seem convinced. "What aren't you telling me Santana? I know there's something." He asked shifting slightly next to her on the bed so he could see her face better.

"It's stupid Blaine, really it's nothing." She replied shifting under his gaze.

"Santana." Blaine said quirking an eyebrow at her. "You're my best friend, I don't care if it's stupid, just spill!" He said resting his head on her shoulder and taking her hand.

"I-I, this really is stupid." She said blushing. "But, I want what you have. What you and Kurt have. You're both so brave; I'm scared of what people will say when they find out. I don't want to hear what people whisper behind my back about me." She admitted tears beginning to for in her eyes as her voice broke.

"Hey, it's ok. You have me, and Kurt and all of the New Directions. And let's face it no one at McKinley is going to have the balls to insult Santana Lopez. If they did they clearly would not have a high value for their life." Blaine said kissing the palm of Santana's hand. "And you do have what Kurt and I have, Brittany loves you Santana, and you'd do pretty much anything to keep her happy." Blaine said squeezing Santana's hand.

"You're the best Blaine, you know that? So much crap happens to you, and none of it gets to you. How is that possible?" Santana said with a watery chuckle wiping away the tear that rolled down her cheek.

"It does get to me, I just have people here who care for me and love me. You have that too Santana." Blaine replied tucking Santana's hair back behind her ear.

"I told Kurt too today." Santana said looking at Blaine.

"I'm really proud of you Santana. I'm sorry I slept through it." Blaine said blushing slightly.

"I know I'm not ready to yet, but will you help me tell the rest of the New Directions?" Santana asked in a small voice.

"I'd love to Santana; just tell me when you're ready." He replied smiling. "Now, I think we both need distracting, how about I ask mom to make us ice cream Sundays and we pop in a Disney movie?" Blaine asked.

"That sounds like an awesome plan Blaine." Santana replied, hugging Blaine carefully before getting up and walking over to Blaine's television.

"So, Beauty and the Beast or 101 Dalmatians?" Santana asked holding up the two DVDs.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I'm sorry to have kept you waiting so long but here's the next chapter. It's kind of short, but I though it ended well here, I'm nearly done with the next chapter, so hopefully that will be up soon too (touch wood). I hope you enjoy this and don't hate me for making you wait so long for an update. **

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee.**

* * *

><p>After Santana left that evening, Blaine slowly made his way off of his bed and over to his bathroom mirror. Looking at his reflection Blaine took in his still battered face, though the bruises were now fading and some of them had gone completely. Carefully his unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off of his shoulders. Taking in his torso which was still littered with bruises where the bandages covering his ribs didn't hide. He sighed rubbing the dark bruise-like circles that had formed under his eyes ad he turned the tap on filling a glass with water before reaching to take one of the pain relief medications he was still on.<p>

_I'm sick of this._ He thought to himself as he slowly pulled a pyjama t-shirt on so not to hurt his ribs before pulling on a loose pair of sweat pants and making his way over to his bed to call Kurt. _Why do I deserve this when all I was doing was buying flowers for my boyfriend? _

Blaine sighed to himself as he reached for his phone noticing that Kurt had texted him.

From Kurt:

Hey sweetie, something came up and I can't call you tonight. Sorry, I love you. I'll text you later. xxx

* * *

><p>Blaine spent the Sunday and Monday lounging around the house. His parents had decided he would return to Dalton in a couple of days once things had calmed down from the return from winter break. Blaine didn't mind, he knew he wouldn't get to see Kurt or Santana as often as he had over the holiday, but then again he'd barely even talked to them since they had performed with the new directions for him. All he'd had since then were brief, hurried texts from Santana saying she couldn't talk because she'd been roped into helping at the hospital, and vague texts from Kurt stating something had come up and he wouldn't be able to come over or call for the next couple of days.<p>

Without his nightly phone calls with Kurt, Blaine had been sleeping fitfully. Falling asleep in the early hours of the morning after lying in his bed for hours, only to be woken up by nightmares of his attack that left him exhausted and fighting to catch his breath as tears rolled down his cheeks. No one knew though. His parents could see the dark, bruise like circles forming under his eyes, and his tired expression, but every time they asked if he was tired or feeling ok, he would brush it off as his pain medication making him feel drowsy.  
>Blaine knew they didn't really believe him, but there was no point in worrying them with something they couldn't help.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ok Blaine, I'm off to work now sweetie, but I'll have my phone on me if you need me. Mrs Grimaldi from next door said to call if you needed help or anything and she'd be right over." Cristina Anderson said to her son who was sat on the couch with his hands curled round a cup of coffee.<p>

"I'll be home at four in time to take you to therapy at five okay?" she asked smoothing Blaine's hair off his face.

"Try and take a nap in a bit ok?" she said kissing Blaine's forehead.

"Yeah mom, I'll try." Blaine lied.

He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep; he'd been awake since three after waking up crying from a very vivid nightmare. He knew talking about it would probably help, but he didn't want to be a burden to anyone. He knew his hospital bills were bound to be astronomical on top of the tuition his parents were paying for Dalton, and Kurt worried about him enough as it was. But maybe actually talking in this therapy session would help. He'd spent his last two sessions sitting there in silence, ignoring the therapist's questions. Not that anyone other than his parents knew that.

To Kurt:

Have fun at school, call me tonight? After therapy? Xx

Blaine texted, in the hope that he and Kurt would finally be able to talk, and hopefully he'd be able to finally get some sleep too.

From Kurt:

Thanks sweetie, can't talk tonight though. Sorry :s I'll text you later class is starting xx

Blaine sighed reading the text.

"Another sleepless night I guess." Blaine said out loud to his empty house running his hand through his messy, ungelled hair. Sighing he got up carefully off the couch and slowly made his way upstairs to take a shower.

_God. _Blaine thought, looking at himself in the mirror as he pulled his t-shirt off over his head, examining the bruises which had mostly faded into a yellowy green colour, but still scattered his olive toned skin.

* * *

><p>To Kurt:<p>

Have fun at school, call me tonight? After therapy? Xx

Kurt sighed reading Blaine's text and tapping out a quick reply.

To Blaine:

Thanks sweetie, can't talk tonight though. Sorry :s I'll text you later class is starting xx

He sighed again looking up at his history teacher who was simply dictating to them from the textbook. Kurt looked back down at his phone in his lap. His  
>fingers hovering over a blank text.<p>

"You going back up to Dalton tonight Kurt?" Mercedes whispered from her seat next to Kurt, making him jump slightly, his eyes flickering up to the teacher at  
>the front of the class.<p>

"Yeah, Wes and David are freaking out. Apparently they don't work great under pressure. Don't forget you guys need to be there after school tomorrow." he whispered back.

"I feel bad though, I haven't seen Blaine in days! I can't even call him in case I slip up. He can't know about what's going on up at Dalton, and I'm awful at keeping things from him." Kurt whispered resting his head on his hand and flipping the page in his textbook.

"It's only a couple more days Kurt." Mercedes replied shooting him a sad smile.

"I know." Kurt hummed in reply turning his head back to the teacher but completely zoning out from his lecture.

_Only a couple more days._He thought to himself before quickly texting Blaine and putting his phone back in his pocket.

To Blaine:

I love you! So so much xxxxxxxx

* * *

><p>From Kurt:<p>

I love you! So so much xxxxxxxx

Blaine smiled as he checked his phone, towelling dry his hair after getting out of the shower.

"Maybe today won't be as bad as I thought." He muttered moving over to his dresser to find some sweat pants and a clean shirt before changing as quickly as his ribs would let him, and heading back down to the front room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Up next, Blaine's therapy and the warblers.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages! I hope you all like this chapter! Thank you everyone who has favourite and alerted this story it's unbelievable!**

**I know I said the warblers would be this chapter but they're actually in the next one, but enjoy anyway, and reviews after are always welcome!**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own glee :(**

* * *

><p>"Blaine sweetie! I'm home!" Cristina Anderson called as she made her way down the hall towards the lounge.<p>

"Blaine?" she called again, hearing a faint murmuring coming from the couch. Walking into the front room, she found the source of the noise. Finding Blaine asleep on the sofa, but not with the peaceful face she was expecting.

"No...stop!" Blaine murmured; panic flickering across his face as he slept on. "...No..."

"Blaine... Blaine sweetheart wake up." Cristina soothed stroking Blaine's hair.

"Blaine, it's ok. No one can hurt you." she continued as Blaine continued to whimper.

"No!" Blaine called, his eyes snapping open as he sat up abruptly, wincing at the pain it caused his still damaged ribs before bursting into a wave of sobs.

"Oh, shh shh shh." Mrs Anderson cooed, wrapping her son in a hug. "Everything's going to be ok. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you." she whispered kissing his forehead.

"K-Kurt." Blaine stuttered gasping for breath as his sobs began to subside.

"I'll call him now sweetie. Wait a minute." his mother replied taking out her phone and dialling Kurt's number as she continued to soothe her son.

"Hello?" a frantic voice answered after only two rings. "Cristina? Has something happened? Is Blaine ok?" Kurt asked in one breath, his voice becoming more panicked by the second.

"Kurt darling breathe for a second. Blaine just woke up and isn't doing too well, he asked for you. I think he just wants to hear your voice." she replied looking down at her son who still had tears rolling slowly down his cheeks.

"Ok, pass him the phone." He replied, worry still evident in his voice.

"H-hi." Blaine stuttered into the phone, his mother getting up and kissing his hairline before leaving the room to give him a bit of privacy.

"Oh Blaine," Kurt sighed at his boyfriends weary voice.

"What happened?" Kurt asked trying to sound calm his own breathing for Blaine's sake.

"I-I miss you Kurt! I need you! Every time I sleep they're there, I-I can't stop it! I've tried everything! I need you Kurt, p-please." Blaine sobbed down the phone, ignoring the dull ache it was causing his ribs.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry I haven't been there. I never even thought you wouldn't be sleeping, you'd gotten so much better." Kurt said listening to Blaine's muffled sobs.

"Please stop crying baby, you're safe! No one is ever going to hurt you again." Kurt soothed. "I'll come over tonight, I promise. I'll talk to Dav-Dad." Kurt said hoping Blaine wouldn't notice his slip. "He cares about you. I'm sure he'll understand." Kurt said.

"m'sorry." Blaine mumbled down the phone in a quiet voice. Looking up as his mom came back into the room.

"I think I have to go now. Promise you'll come by later?" Blaine sniffed down the phone.

"Of course. I'm sorry I haven't been there!" Kurt replied without even thinking about it. "I love you Blaine, text me when you're done with therapy and I'll be right over." Kurt said.

"Ok. I love you." Blaine sighed, he didn't want to worry Kurt, he'd already done that enough. Blaine knew he just needed someone to talk to.

* * *

><p>"Blaine Anderson?" a voice called from the small reception area of Blaine's therapist's office.<p>

Looking up from the magazine he'd been staring at, Blaine carefully made his way out of his seat and across the waiting room towards the door which lead to his therapist's room.

"Hello Blaine dear, why don't you take a seat?" Dr Burch asked gesturing to the slightly worn leather sofa across from her as Blaine walked into the room.

Blaine took a seat, his eyes taking in the woman opposite him. Dr Burch was a young, fresh faced woman, with an air of understanding about her. She was dressed rather casually in a simple day dress and cardigan, her nails a rather vibrant shade of sunflower yellow.

"So Blaine how have you been?" she asked giving him a warm smile.

Blaine hesitated a moment, finally making his decision that he needed to talk to someone other than Kurt about what happened.

"Urm... Not great." he finally admitted, dropping his gaze down to his hands that were resting in his lap.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Dr Burch gently probed, leaning forward to rest her arms on her knees and her face in her hands.

"I... Yeah." Blaine replied hesitating slightly, his voice shaking.

"Take your time Blaine. You don't have to talk until you're ready." she said her chin still resting in her hands. "How about we start with an easier question?" she said pausing while Blaine lifted his gaze momentarily to meet hers.

"What did you do today?" she asked after Blaine gave her a small nod.

"Urm, not a lot. I uh haven't exactly been sleeping great," Blaine said pausing looking up again and receiving a warm, encouraging smile from his therapist across from him. "I, uh, I got up early because I couldn't sleep. I urm, I texted my boyfriend," Blaine said a slight blush colouring his cheeks as he talked about Kurt.

Picking up on the small smile that had appeared on Blaine's lips at the mention of his boyfriend and the slight blush that coloured his cheeks Dr Burch smiled.

"What's his name?" she asked smiling at Blaine.

"Kurt, Kurt Hummel. He's great, I-I love him." Blaine said blushing again.

"I haven't seen him in a couple of days though. I uh, I told him about some stuff that happened at my old school the other day. He's really helped me, with everything. I-I called him crying the other night because I couldn't sleep, I just kept... kept remembering, and I didn't want to. He sang to me. His voice is beautiful. He's a countertenor, but yeah it's going to sound stupid but he sang to me until I fell asleep. And it, it really helped. It's like he has this calming effect on me." Blaine said blushing and ducking his head dropping his gaze from Dr Burch's.

"He sounds great." she said smiling at Blaine.

"He really, really is." Blaine said with a small smile. "I uh, I was buying him flowers when it happened. We had a date s-so I stopped on my way there at the flower shop in Lima. All I was doing was buying my boyfriend flowers and five guys decided it was disgusting as tried to, I don't even know; beat the gay out of me. It's not like I chose this! I didn't choose to be gay! It's just who I am." Blaine said, lowering his voice once he realised he had shouted the last part.

"And now, every time I close my eyes, or try to sleep all I can think of is what happened, and the pain. I... Is there something wrong with me?" Blaine asked in a small voice, looking up from his lap once more.

"No, Blaine. Listen to me when I tell you this, there is absolutely nothing wrong with you, or with who you love, but there is a lot wrong with the world we live in. You just need to remember that no matter what the world tries to throw at you, you can face it, because you're strong Blaine, a lot stronger than you think." Dr Burch said looking into Blaine's eyes.

Blaine met her gaze but gave her a sceptical look.

"If I'm so strong, why does every loud noise make me jump out of my skin? Why do I find myself looking over my own shoulder even when I'm in my own house?" Blaine asked looking broken.

"This only _just_ happened Blaine, you're still recovering. Everything takes time. But I know you'll be ok again soon Blaine, and I promise everyone will be here for you until then. That includes me, Kurt, your parents and I'm sure you have plenty of friends who care and think the world of you too." Dr Burch said softly.

* * *

><p>From: Kurt Hummel<p>

Hi David, you weren't answering your phone. Blaine really needs me right now. I can't make it. Take care of things without me and let me know how everything goes? I'll get out of last period tomorrow and try and come earlier. Sorry! Try to make sure Wes doesn't throw the gravel at anyone today – Kurt


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Once again I am so sorry for the long wait, and I lied again, the Warbler's are not in this chapter but they will be soon I promise! Please read and review, I really appreciate it!**

**Thank you to .Riso and thequeen84 for telling me about the upload problem. I hope it's fixed now and I'm sorry for multiple notifications or any other problems!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>"Hey Wes!" David called across the senior commons, beckoning his friend over.<p>

"What's up?" Wes asked as he reached him.

"Kurt can't come today, something's happened with Blaine and he needs him." David replied, his brow crinkling with concern for his friend.

"That's fine, Blaine's our top priority. As long as he's ok we can make do without Kurt." Wes sighed.

* * *

><p>From: David<p>

Hey Kurt, that's fine. Blaine is more important than rehearsal. Just look after him, and we'll see you early tomorrow. – David

* * *

><p>Later that evening Kurt climbed out of his car and made his way up the front path to Blaine's house and knocked on the door.<p>

"Oh, Kurt sweetie! You're earlier than we expected. Thanks for coming over, I know Blaine really needs you right now." Mrs Anderson said as she answered the door.

"It's ok, I feel awful, I should have been here more." Kurt replied looking slightly guilty.

"Stop blaming yourself, we all know he'd break eventually, you never knew. Besides you were organising a surprise for him." She relied as Kurt followed her into the house.

"He's in his room, head on up and just shout if you need anything." She said turning round to face Kurt when they reached the bottom of the stairs.

Slowly Kurt made his way up the stairs, and towards Blaine's room where the door was slightly cracked.

"Hey," Kurt said winding his arms around Blaine's waist as he came up behind his boyfriend sat at his desk opposite the door.

Blaine tensed slightly at the unexpected contact, but relaxed back into his boyfriends arms.

"Hey," Blaine replied his lips turning up into a shy smile as he turned in his chair pecking his boyfriend on the lips.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I never meant for that to-" Blaine began before being cut off by Kurt's lips on his.

"You have nothing to apologise for." Kurt emphasized after effectively ending Blaine's apologies. "I should have been here for you. You needed me, and I wasn't here." Kurt said leading Blaine over to sit on the bed.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here for you, I'm so, so sorry." Kurt said wrapping his arms back around Blaine's waist once more.

"Kurt, stop apologising. You can't just drop everything for me. You have your own life too." Blaine said leaning his head against Kurt's shoulder.

"I just feel bad, I wasn't here when you needed me the most." Kurt replied, rubbing soothing circles on Blaine's hip with his thumb.

"Well you're here now." Blaine replied, kissing Kurt's collar bone softly. "I actually talked to Dr Burch today." Blaine continued hesitantly.

"Good," Kurt smiled. "Did it help?" He asked.

"A bit, I, uh, I talked about you, and us." Blaine said attempting to hide his slight blush in Kurt's shoulder. "I told her about the attack. It, it felt good to finally tell someone about it. I know I told you but I think I finally realised that sometimes I need to let other people in too." Blaine sighed.

"I am so, so proud of you Blaine. I know it may not seem like it now, but things will get better, they already are. I promise. Now, you said you hadn't been sleeping, and I cleared it with dad so I can stay over tonight. So why don't you try and sleep, I'll be here the whole time." Kurt said, lifting his hand to gently touch the dark circles under Blaine's eyes.

"Hmmm, ok, will you, uh, will you sing to me though?" Blaine asked in a small voice.

"Of course, now go put some pyjamas on and we can get you some sleep." Kurt replied moving them into a sitting position so Blaine could get up.

* * *

><p>Five minutes later Kurt and Blaine were curled up together in Blaine's bed. Kurt singing softly to Blaine as he smoothed his hair back from his face.<p>

White lips, pale face  
>Breathing in snowflakes<br>Burnt lungs, sour taste  
>Light's gone, day's end<br>Struggling to pay rent  
>Long nights, strange men<p>

And they say  
>She's in the Class A Team<br>Stuck in her daydream  
>Been this way since 18<br>But lately her face seems  
>Slowly sinking, wasting<br>Crumbling like pastries

And they scream  
>The worst things in life come free to us<br>Cos we're just under the upperhand  
>And go mad for a couple of grams<br>And she don't want to go outside tonight  
>And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland<br>Or sells love to another man  
>It's too cold outside<br>For angels to fly  
>Angels to fly<p>

Ripped gloves, raincoat  
>Tried to swim and stay afloat<br>Dry house, wet clothes  
>Loose change, bank notes<br>Weary-eyed, dry throat  
>Call girl, no phone<p>

And they say  
>She's in the Class A Team<br>Stuck in her daydream  
>Been this way since 18<br>But lately her face seems  
>Slowly sinking, wasting<br>Crumbling like pastries

And they scream  
>The worst things in life come free to us<br>Cos we're just under the upperhand  
>And go mad for a couple of grams<br>But she don't want to go outside tonight  
>And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland<br>Or sells love to another man  
>It's too cold outside<br>For angels to fly  
>An angel will die<br>Covered in white  
>Closed eye<br>And hoping for a better life  
>This time, we'll fade out tonight<br>Straight down the line

And they say  
>She's in the Class A Team<br>Stuck in her daydream  
>Been this way since 18<br>But lately her face seems  
>Slowly sinking, wasting<br>Crumbling like pastries  
>They scream<br>The worst things in life come free to us  
>And we're all under the upperhand<br>Go mad for a couple of grams  
>And we don't want to go outside tonight<br>And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland  
>Or sell love to another man<br>It's too cold outside  
>For angels to fly<br>Angels to fly  
>To fly, fly<br>Angels to fly, to fly, to fly  
>Angels to die<p>

"I love you Blaine." Kurt whispered softly to the sleeping boy in his arms. "Always." he murmured placing a soft kiss to Blaine's temple before drifting off to sleep himself.

* * *

><p>"They're good for each other, aren't they?" Mr Anderson said turning to his wife as they watched the scene from the door of their son's room.<p>

"They really, really are. It's not fair what's happened to both of them. There's nothing wrong with love. Some people just don't see that though." His wife replied resting her head on his shoulder, before silently closing the bedroom door and making their way down the hall.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Thank you everyone who's been reading this and reviewed the last chapter, and I'm sorry for the problems uploading it, I honestly have no idea what happened!**

**Thank you Wanna Be Starting Something for your review! I couldn't reply to it though, but thank you so much!**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and spread the word about it and review and like and what not.**

**Enjoy!  
>Disclaimer: I don't own glee<strong>

* * *

><p>The next morning Kurt was awake early, looking down at Blaine who was still curled up in his arms fast asleep. Kurt ran his fingers softly along the faint worry lines on Blaine's forehead, and the dark circles that still remained under his eyes. Kurt sighed as his mind ran through what had happened the night before. His mind flashed back the quiet whimpers and cries that came from Blaine's mouth throughout the night, as he fought against the memories of his attack in his dreams.<p>

Blaine shifted slightly in his sleep, burying his head into Kurt's chest, a small smile gracing his face as he looked peaceful at last. Kurt knew he would have to get up at some point; he had school today, not to mention he had to meet with the warblers that evening as well.

Slowly, trying not to wake Blaine, Kurt shifted off of the bed. Carefully peeling Blaine's fingers off from where they were clutching tightly to his pyjama shirt. Blaine shifted slightly, his arm stretching out to find where Kurt had gone, whimpering and frowning slightly in his sleep when he found the bed empty, but pulling Kurt's pillow up to his chest and breathing in the smell of Kurt that still lingered on it.

Smiling as he watched his boyfriend, Kurt pulled the covers more closely around Blaine and placing a soft kiss to his cheek before silently making his way over to the bathroom to shower and get ready for school, pulling one of his few outfits from Blaine's wardrobe on his way.

* * *

><p>"Hmmm," Blaine hummed softly as he woke up to soft kisses being peppered over his face by a fully dressed Kurt.<p>

"Good morning sleepy head," Kurt said with a small grin playing on his lips as Blaine's eyes slowly opened, adjusting to the bright light that was coming in through the windows.

"You look a bit better this morning," He continues, brushing a few of Blaine's curls off of his head.

"Hmm," Blaine hummed in reply, "I slept ok for the most part of the night. I, uh, I'm sorry for kicking you, when you, uh, you tried to wake me, when I was having that, uh, that nightmare." Blaine said his eyes not meeting Kurt's as he finished speaking.

"It wasn't your fault Blaine," Kurt said gently, lifting Blaine's chin so their eyes met again. "So stop apologising ok?" Kurt said kissing Blaine quickly on the lips. "Ok?" he asked again, his eyebrow arching as Blaine didn't reply.

"Yeah, ok, sorry." Blaine finally replied, taking Kurt's hand in his.

"I, uh, I have to go to school now, but I'll call you tonight if I can't stay over again, ok? I promise!" Kurt said leaning into Blaine and kissing him again.

"Ok, I love you." Blaine said leaning into the kiss.

"I love you too," Kurt replied smiling, "text me if you need me or call and I'll find a way to get out of class if you need me." Kurt said with one final kiss before moving away from the bed.

"Oh, and Blaine?" Kurt said from the doorway, "Try and get some more sleep." Blowing Blaine a kiss, after he had nodded in response and headed down the stairs. Kurt passed Blaine's parents in the kitchen, and waved goodbye to them before heading out to his car.

* * *

><p>"Hey Kurt!" Santana called to Kurt as she approached his locker that morning at school. "How's Blaine?" She asked quietly once she'd reached him.<p>

"He's not great" Kurt sighed as he fixed his hair in the mirror in his locker. "He hasn't been sleeping, and he kind of broke down yesterday."

"I should have been there for him." Santana sighed, leaning against the locker next to Kurt's.

"I don't really think there's anything we could have done." Kurt said turning to face her. "He did actually talk with his therapist yesterday though," Kurt said, "I guess that's a good thing, right?"

"Yeah I guess so." Santana said pushing herself away from the locker. "Let's get to class." She said starting to make her way down the hall. Shrugging his bag further onto his shoulder Kurt moved to catch up with her as they headed to their first period geography class.

* * *

><p>By eleven o'clock Blaine had given up on the idea of falling asleep again and had decided to get up, have a shower and make himself some breakfast. Shortly after doing so the door bell rang, confused as to who would be calling at the middle of the day he got up to answer the door.<p>

"Santana?" He asked in shock as he opened the door to reveal his dark haired friend standing on the doorstep. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you in school?" He asked fixing her with what he hoped was a stern look.

"I thought you were more important than that right now, besides I'm not missing anything, I'll text Kurt and the other glee kids and they'll get me the substandard work we do at McKinley." She replied as she made her way past him into the house.

"Now, get dressed, out of those sweats, we're going out." Santana said ushering him towards the stairs.

"I-I don't know if that's such a great idea." Blaine started to say, trailing off at Santana's glare. They may be friends, but her bitch glare could scare anyone. "Fine, I guess. Just nowhere too busy?" Blaine asked in a smaller voice than normal.

"Don't worry about that Blaine, I've got this all sorted, we're going to be fine." Santana said gently, seeing Blaine's anxiety. "This'll be good for you, I promise. Now, go change." She said leading him up the stairs.

That is how twenty minutes later Blaine found himself sat in Santana's car in what appeared to be the middle of nowhere.

"Uh, Santana? Not that I don't appreciate you skipping school to spend time with me, but where are we going exactly?" Blaine asked from the passenger seat.

"Wait and see." Santana said glancing over at him. "We're here now anyway." Santana said as she turned down a driveway, off of the main road.

"Lima animal rescue shelter?" Blaine asked reading the sign above the building. "I don't understand. Why are we at the animal shelter?" Blaine asked looking confused.

"We're getting you a pet silly." Santana stated taking Blaine's hand and leading him inside.

"Like a real pet?" Blaine asked a stunned expression on his face.

"Yes, a real pet." Santana replied giving him a bemused look. "So, what do you want to look at first? Cats or dogs?" She asked as they made their way to the reception desk.

"I, uh I don't know, I've always kind of wanted a cat that would sit with me while I read, or play the piano." Blaine said, still looking slightly confused at where he was.

"That settles it then. We'd like to look at the cats." Santana said turning to the woman on the reception desk and smiling.

"Of course." The receptionist Sharon, according to her name tag, replied getting up out of her seat. "If you just follow me, it's right through here. Just give anyone in here a shout if you need anything." She said as she led them down a small hallway off to the left of the reception.

"Thanks" Santana said smiling as the receptionist walked away. "Ok Blaine, where do you want to start?" Santana asked looking around for a moment before being dragged towards the far wall by Blaine. "Over here then I guess" she mumbled to herself laughing at the dazed expression on Blaine's face.

* * *

><p>Over half an hour later Santana found herself looking at the cats on the far side of the room to Blaine when she hear a gasp and her name being called.<p>

"Blaine?" Santana called as she came up behind him, smiling slightly when he didn't flinch as she touched his arm.

"This is her. This one." Blaine said pointing to a small black cat in the cage in front of him.

"I'll go find someone who works her see if you can hold her." Santana said scanning the room for a member of staff.

After beckoning one of them over Blaine sat there with the small black cat in his lap talking to it in a baby voice.

"This is the one." Blaine said confidently looking up at Santana who was sat with her legs crossed next to him. She then turned to the worker and nodded.

"We'll take her. Blaine why don't you go and chose some pet supplies for her while I go and pay?" Santana asked getting up.

"Oh, you don't have to pay." Blaine started.

"Yes I do, it was my idea, and she's a present from me. That is that, I'm not taking no for an answer!" Santana said before fixing Blaine with a look, daring him to argue with her.

"Fine, but I'll pay for the rest." Blaine said sighing; he knew there was no point arguing with her, he'd just lose.

"Good, now go and pick a collar and any stuff you're buying." Santana said following the employee over to a cash register after he had managed to pry the cat away from Blaine.

* * *

><p>Back in Santana's car, with the boot and back seat loaded with what Blaine had decided were necessities, Blaine sat with his new kitten in a cardboard carrier on his lap.<p>

"Please let me take her out," Blaine begged from his seat next to Santana.

"No, I agree she is adorable, but I don't really want cat hair all over my car." Santana said laughing as Blaine pouted in his seat.

"We're nearly back at your house now anyway, just wait a little longer." She chuckled.

"Fine, but now you don't get to hold her." Blaine said petulantly, making her laugh and roll her eyes.

"Ok, whatever you say," Santana replied patting him patronizingly on the knee. "What are you going to call her then?" She asked.

"I don't know; I've never had a pet before." Blaine said looking into the cardboard carrier through the handle.

"Ok, well we can figure that out when we're inside Santana replied smiling, as she pulled into Blaine's driveway.

"Thanks for today," Blaine said softly taking Santana's hand once they had transferred everything inside.

"It's ok Blainers; I figured a distraction would be good for you. Besides, I haven't seen you in a while and I missed spending time with my best friend." Santana replied squeezing Blaine's hand and smiling. "So what are we going to name your kitty then?" Santana asked as Blaine released her hand and gently picked his new pet up from the box.

"Hmmm," Blaine hummed as he thought. "I think she looks like a Luna don't you?" Blaine asked as he stroked the cat's ears and holding her up to Santana.

"I think it suits her perfectly." Santana replied with a smile as she pulled her phone out to take a picture of the pair of them to send to Kurt. "Now, why don't you go and find her collar while I go and make us some lunch?" Santana said gesturing to the many bags filled with pet supplies. "Then we can introduce Kitty Luna to movie Luna." She said before heading into Blaine's kitchen to make the pair of them sandwiches, checking her phone on the way, finding a text from Kurt.

From: Kurt

Hey where are you? You disappeared straight after first period and no one's seen you since? I'm hoping Coach hasn't kidnapped you for quitting cheerios; she has been acting even more mental than usual. Hope you're ok- Kurt xx


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: YAY NEW CHAPTER! I hope you all enjoy this, I'm not sure how it turned out but I hope it's ok. Please keep reading, reviewing, alerting and favouriting this, it means so much =, especially hearing what you have to say.**

**OH AND HAPPY GLEE DAY!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee.**

* * *

><p>Kurt was sat at lunch surrounded by the glee club minus Santana, <em>where did she disappear to anyway<em>; Kurt thought to himself as he picked at the pasta he'd made himself for lunch before sending her a text.

To: Santana

Hey where are you? You disappeared straight after first period and no one's seen you since? I'm hoping Coach hasn't kidnapped and killed you for quitting cheerios, she has been acting even more mental than usual. Hope you're ok- Kurt xx

_I mean I wouldn't put past Sue. _He thought after sending the text, placing his phone on the table awaiting her reply. Jumping slightly when it arrived.

From: Santana

Nope, no attack from World War Sue, spent the day with Blaine, he seems happy! I'll be back by glee then we can go up to Dalton. Oh and Blaine's made a new friend... ;) xx

Before Kurt could figure out what Santana meant by a 'new friend' his phone vibrated again with another text message.

"Aww!" Kurt chuckled after the picture had loaded. It was Blaine, still looking pretty tired, but smiling and holding a small black cat.

"What is it Kurty?" Brittney asked from next to him.

"Santana just sent me a picture of Blaine; he's got a new friend." He replied showing her the picture.

"It's a cat! Maybe it'd be friends with Lord Tubbington!" Brittney replied clapping slightly and bouncing in her seat.

"I'm sure I can convince Blaine," Kurt said patting Brittney's hand and smiling.

To: Santana

That is adorable! Brit agrees with me too. Tell Blaine I love him, gotta go lunch is ending, be back in time for glee! -Kurt xx

* * *

><p>"What are you laughing at?" Blaine asked as Santana walked back into the front room to find Blaine lying on his back in the middle of the rug, with Luna, who was now wearing a glittery blue collar, curled up in a ball on his chest.<p>

"You." She simply replied, taking another picture quickly with her phone and texting it to Kurt. "Why don't the pair of you relocate to the sofa, while I put the movie in then?" She asked walking over to the stack of DVDs next to the large television and pulling out Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.

After she had popped the DVD in, she made her way back over to the sofa where Blaine was now sat with Luna on the arm of the chair next to him. As she sat down Blaine pulled her closer, wrapping and arm around her waist.

"Thanks for today." He said softly as she snuggled into him, leaning her head on his shoulder. "I really missed you, these past couple of days. I know you weren't but it felt like you had had enough of me, so just left me."

Santana shifted slightly in his arms so she could look at him properly. "I'm so sorry Blaine; I never, ever wanted you to feel like that. Things just got really busy all of a sudden. I'd never just abandon you Blaine. You mean too much to me." Santana said looking into Blaine's eyes, glossing over the reason for why she'd been so busy.

"I'm sorry." Blaine said dropping her gaze. "I'm being stupid." He said as he rested his head atop of hers.

"Blaine, how many times do I have to tell you to stop apologising?" Santana sighed taking his hand.

"Sorry," Blaine replied sheepishly, chucking lightly. "I guess I'm just kind of used to people abandoning me by now." He said, his eyes dropping down to look at the top of Santana's head.

"Did you know I fence?" Blaine asked almost randomly, causing Santana to sit up and look at him.

"I box too. I was on the fencing team at my old school. We were all really good friends, you'd never guess they would out me to the whole school, then completely abandon me at fend for myself against all of the bullying." He said bitterly. "My best friend since the start of school told me I was sick, and that being gay was evil." Blaine said tearing up as he remembered his old school.

"My parents made me see a therapist then too, he suggested I take up boxing, said I had 'anger issues'." Blaine said using air quotes over the last two words.

"I, I never knew that." Santana said looking down, feeling guilty for leaving Blaine when he needed her most.

"I know; Kurt's the only one I've ever told that to." Blaine said pulling Santana back to his side so she was leaning on him again. "I never even told my parents that." He said leaning his head back on hers.

"I'm sorry Blaine; I'm not going to abandon you though. I promise." She said hugging Blaine closer and burying her face in his neck.

"I know. I guess I just freak myself out sometimes." Blaine said with a sad chuckle.

"You should stop doing that you know." Santana replied jokingly, before the pair of them sat in a comfortable silence as they watched the rest of the film, which had been quietly playing the whole time, and eating the sandwiched Santana had brought in with her earlier.

* * *

><p>"You're quiet." Blaine observed as the end credits began to roll down the screen after the movie finished. "Is everything alright?" He asked Santana who shifted slightly to look at him.<p>

"I was just thinking." She replied. "I think I'm ready to tell the New Directions." She said quietly.

"I want to be honest with them all, they don't judge you or Kurt, they won't judge me either right?" She asked uncertainly.

"They love you Santana, they aren't going to judge you." Blaine replied smiling encouragingly at her.

"I'm not ready for the whole school to know yet, but I trust them, I want them to know." She said nodding to herself.

"I should get back to school." She sighed.

"Call me later and tell me how it goes?" Blaine asked as they both got up and made their way over to the front door.

"I will, I promise." She said hugging him.

"It'll be fine, I promise." Blaine smiled hugging her back. "Courage." He laughed with a wink as he pulled away.

"Yeah. Courage." Santana agreed nodding as she walked over to her car, waving to Blaine as she got in and pulled out of his driveway.

* * *

><p>"Now that we're all here," Mr Schue said pausing to glance at Santana who had arrived five minutes late. "Let's get started on today's lesson. Who would like to go first?" He asked his eyes scanning g over the glee club.<p>

"Mr Schue?" Santana asked raising her hand. "I'd like to go first." She said standing as he nodded, gesturing for her to make her way to the front of the room.

Taking a deep breath in, mustering up all the courage she could find she began to sing.

Every day is so wonderful,  
>Then suddenly,<br>It's hard to breathe.  
>Now and then I get insecure,<br>From all the pain.  
>I'm so ashamed.<p>

I am beautiful  
>No matter what they say.<br>Words can't bring me down;  
>I am beautiful<br>In every single way  
>Yes words can't bring me down.<br>Oh no, so don't you bring me down today.

To all your friends you're delirious,  
>So consumed,<br>In all your doom, ooh  
>Trying hard to fill the emptiness,<br>The pieces gone,  
>Left the puzzle undone,<br>Ain't that the way it is.

You're beautiful  
>No matter what they say.<br>Words can't bring you down;  
>Oh no<br>You're beautiful  
>In every single way.<br>Yes words can't bring you down  
>Oh no<br>So don't you bring me down today

No matter what we do  
>No matter what we say<br>We're the song inside the tune  
>Full of beautiful mistakes<p>

And everywhere we go,  
>The sun will always shine,<br>And tomorrow we might awake  
>On the other side.<p>

We're beautiful  
>No matter what they say<br>Yes words won't bring us down  
>Oh no<br>We are beautiful  
>In every single way<br>Yes words can't bring us down  
>Oh no<br>So don't you bring me down today

Oh, oh  
>Don't you bring me down today<br>Don't you bring me down

Today

"I know the lesson this week was, new years and new beginnings, and this is something I've been struggling with for a while now..." Santana started looking up and meeting Kurt's eyes, silently telling him what she was about to do.

Getting the message he nodded back encouraging her to go on.

"I," she paused taking a shaky breath in. "I'm a lesbian. I, I like girls, the way I'm supposed to like boys." She said her voice breaking slightly as the tears that had been welling in her eyes began to fall down her cheeks.

Seconds later, she was being pulled into a hug by a pair of muscular arms. Lifting her head slightly, to see Puck cradling her against his chest, before leaning into him and letting tears of relief fall, as he rubbed her back comfortingly.

She then felt more pairs of arms surround her and Kurt whispering in her ear. "I'm so proud of you Santana."

After about five minutes they all pulled away, patting her on the back or squeezing her hands before offering words of encouragement and going back to their seats.

"Thank you." She said with a watery smile. "I'm not ready for the whole school to know, but I trust you guys and I wanted you all to know about the real me." She said before going to sit between Brittney and Kurt, taking both of their hands in hers as glee club finished for the day, with a reminder that they were all to meet at Dalton at later that evening.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: I'm sorry for the super long delay in updating, but school, exams and a broken laptop all seemed to get in the way so I'm sorry for the wait.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I think it might be the longest one yet but I'm not sure. Thank you again to everyone who's reviewed or alerted or favourited this, it means so much so keep reviewing and spreading the word, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee.**

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Wes called across the parking lot waving as Santana and Kurt stepped out of the black Navigator that had just parked. They had driven up to Dalton together straight after school, after dropping Santana's car back at her house on their way.<p>

"Hey Wes." Kurt replied smiling as they made their way over to him.

"Let's get inside, and then you can tell David and I how Blainers is doing." Wes said as he lead them through the main entrance ad towards the senior commons.

Upon arriving there, Kurt was pulled into a bone crushing hug by David, who upon releasing him then pulled Santana in for an equally as powerful one.

"Not that we didn't appreciate the hugs, but should we get to work?" Santana said quirking and eyebrow at David.

"We should, but even more importantly, how's Blaine doing?" David asked concern evident in his voice. "He hasn't talked much when we've called him, but when he does, I don't know how to describe it. It's like his spark has gone. Does that make any sense?" he asked, his Gaze shifting between both Kurt and Santana.

"I know what you mean," Kurt sighed, "He's coping at the moment; he's finally letting people in though. So that's a good sign I think. But he still has trouble sleeping."

"And with crowds" Santana cut in.

"But even though he still isn't sleeping great he's a little less jumpy, not a lot but it's something." Kurt sighed looking at the two warblers.

"But he has a new friend now, doesn't he Kurt?" Santana said winking at Kurt as she pulled her phone from her jacket pocket. "Look." she said landing on the picture of Blaine lying in the middle of the rug with Luna lying on his chest. "Her name's Luna, and if you ask me I think we should all be threatened by her. He only left her completely on her own once the whole of today." Santana said before pocketing her phone again.

"Now. We need to finish getting organised. I spoke with Cristina, and after his slight breakdown on Tuesday they decided it's best for Blaine to wait until Monday to start school again. That gives us a little longer than we thought, but we can always stick to the deadline of Friday and I'll find a way to get him here without figuring out where we're going."

"That might be the better idea seeing as none of us know how he'll feel by the end of Monday." Wes chipped in, jotting down notes as Kurt spoke in a small black notebook he had pulled out without any of them noticing.

"Ok the New Directions are set with our song choice, and Santana and I have also sorted out our parts for the number with you, we just need to go over final placements here and we should be ready." Kurt said looking at Santana, who nodded in confirmation, as he spoke.

"Ok that's great. Have you got your parts of the collaboration down?" Wes asked looking up from his notes, and what appeared to be a checklist.

* * *

><p>An hour later Kurt's phone buzzed with a text from Mercedes, letting him know that the rest of the New Directions we're beginning to arrive for the run through.<p>

* * *

><p>Later that evening Blaine checked his phone for any new messages, for what felt like the millionth time. He smiled to himself as the phone buzzed in his hand.<p>

From: Kurt  
>Hey I'm on my way, I can't stay for long but I want to meet this new friend of yours ;) love you -Kurt xx<p>

Blaine smiled and scooped up his cat from where she had been curled up next to him, an sat with her on his lap as he mindlessly flipped through television channels until Kurt arrived.

About half an hour later there was a quiet knock at the door which pulled Blaine's attention away from the repeat of Teen Mom which had been on MTV.  
>"Come in." he called looking at the door, his face breaking into a smile as Kurt entered.<p>

"Hello," Kurt smiled as he sat next to Blaine on the bed, leaning in to place a kiss in his lips.

"Hi" Blaine smiled leaning in for another soft kiss.

Kurt pulled back smiling, "You look better," he said his fingers lightly tracing the bags beneath Blaine's eyes. "And who's this adorable little cat?" Kurt asked moving to stroke Luna who had shifted in Blaine's lap.

"Kurt Hummel, meet Luna." Blaine said with a smile. Kurt chuckled in response, his gaze lifting back up to Blaine's face, taking in the gentle smile that was gracing his features.

Luna made a noise of protest as Kurt's hand stilled from where it was striking her, she nudged his hand with her hard trying to get his attention, before getting up of Blaine's lap, and almost falling off the bed as she left the room to look for some attention.

"I love you." Kurt breathed quietly, his eyes locking with Blaine's. The corners of Blaine's mouth twitched up further at Kurt's words.

"I love you too," he smiled in reply before leaning in to kiss Kurt. Kurt hummed happily into the kiss, bringing his hand up to the back of Blaine's neck to deepen it. After a while they pulled apart, cheeks slightly flushed, both boys smiling happily at each other. They sat there, Teen Mom playing quietly in the television in the background, their eyes fixed together in silent conversation, their fingers intertwined and sharing soft kisses every so often until Kurt had to get home.

After Kurt left, Blaine quickly hopped in the shower and put his pyjamas on before getting into bed to await Kurt's phone call.  
>At exactly half past ten, his phone rang.<p>

"Hello again," he answered quietly, as he gently stroked Luna who had found her way back into his room while he was showering.

"I really really love you, you know that right Blaine?" Kurt replied just as quietly, hearing Blaine hum in response, "You're tired aren't you?" Kurt asked as he heard Blaine yawn over the phone.

"Yeah, I am." Blaine sighed, his eyebrows quirking into a slight frown. "Kurt?" he asked tentatively, "Do you mind singing to me again?" he asked after a slight pause.

"Of course, would you like anything in particular?" Kurt replied, is mind skimming through songs he could sing.

"Anything," Blaine replied as he bit back a yawn.

"Ok," Kurt said deciding on a song, "Are you comfortable?" he asked, hearing Blaine hum in reply.

Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry

You don't know how lovely you are.

I had to find you, tell you I need you  
>Tell you I set you apart.<br>Tell me your secrets, and ask me your questions  
>Oh let's go back to the start.<br>Running in circles, coming up tails  
>Heads on a science apart.<p>

Nobody said it was easy  
>It's such a shame for us to part<br>Nobody said it was easy  
>No one ever said it would be this hard<br>Oh, take me back to the start.

I was just guessing at numbers and figures  
>Pulling the puzzles apart<br>Questions of science, science and progress  
>Do not speak as loud as my heart<br>And tell me you love me, come back and haunt me  
>Oh and I rush to the start<br>Running in circles, chasing our tails  
>Coming back as we are<p>

Nobody said it was easy  
>Oh it's such a shame for us to part<br>Nobody said it was easy  
>No one ever said it would be so hard<br>I'm going back to the start

The next two days passed in the same manner, with either Kurt, Santana or the both of them visiting Blaine before and after school, so by Friday morning Blaine didn't feel so alone, and with Kurt's help he was getting at least a couple hours of sleep a night.

* * *

><p>"Good Morning!" Kurt said cheerfully as he followed Mr Anderson into the kitchen, to where Blaine was sat eating a slice of toast.<p>

"Someone's happy this morning" Blaine commented with a smile as Kurt kissed him on the cheek.

"Well why wouldn't I be, it's a Friday, and you're coming over for Friday night dinner then sleeping over." Kurt replied happily.

"Ah I knew there was something I was forgetting." Blaine replied jokingly as Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's chest ad rested his head on his shoulder.

"Well just be ready to leave at two, school finishes early and I have a surprise for you ok?" Kurt asked as he moved to take the chair next to Blaine.

"A surprise? What is it?" Blaine asked sceptically.

"Nothing bad I promise, but I'd better be going, I can't be late for school." Kurt said kissing Blaine, making a small noise of surprise when Blaine deepened the kiss.

"Whoa, boys! I'm still in the room!" Mrs Anderson said, laughing as the immediately broke apart, Kurt's cheeks flushing with colour.

"I'll see you to the door." Blaine said taking Kurt's hand a leading him out of the kitchen. "I love you, ands I'll see you later." Blaine said leaning in and giving Kurt and chaste kiss this time.

"I love you too, I'll be here just after two, and be ready to leave!" Kurt replied pecking Blaine on the lips again before walking out to his car.

When he arrived at school he found Santana waiting by his locker glaring at her phone in her hands.

"I swear to God, after this evening is over I am going to kill Wes." She growled at Kurt as he approached.

"He's been texting you pretty much 24/7 since we last saw them too then?" Kurt asked laughing lightly. "It's cute." Kurt commented, "He wants everything to be perfect for Blaine." He smiled.

"I know it's because he cares about Blaine, but I swear, if I get one more text from him I will steal his gravel, chop it up and send it to him in pieces." She replied seriously, making Kurt laugh as she glared at her phone as it buzzed with a message before shoving it into her bag without reading it.

To: Wes  
>If you don't stop texting Santana she WILL kill you! -Kurt<p>

He sent putting his phone back into his pocket after sending the text and heading to class with Santana.

* * *

><p>"Kurt!" Blaine whined from the passenger seat. "Tell me where we're going!" he said petulantly, pouting at Kurt from beneath the blindfold Kurt had convinced him to wear.<p>

"Nope." Kurt replied laughing as he caught sight of Blaine's pout out of the corner of his eye. "We're nearly there now anyway." Kurt said turning onto the road that lead towards Dalton.

"Are you sure we're not getting me another cat?" Blaine asked hopefully from his seat next to Kurt.

"As I told you the last twenty times you asked, no we are not getting you another cat." Kurt replied rolling his eyes. Blaine had been trying to find out where Kurt was taking him since they had left his house over an hour ago.

"Okay, keep your eyes closed." Kurt said as he parked the car and turned off the engine.

"I'm wearing a blindfold." Blaine reminded him.

"Yes, but I know you, you'll find a way to cheat and guess where we are." Kurt said after opening Blaine's door and helping him to his feet. "I've got you, just keep hold of my hands ok?" Kurt said taking one of Blaine's hands and waving to Santana who had the main doors open before taking Blaine's other hand.

After slowly making their way to the auditorium in Dalton, Kurt sat Blaine down in a chair in the centre of the front row, and told him to remove the blindfold in exactly fifteen seconds.

"Ten... Nine... Eight... Seven... Six... Five... Four... Three... Two... One." Blaine counted slowly, before removing the blindfold from over his eyes, revealing the Warblers gathered on the stage in front of him.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked in confusion as Kurt gave his hand a squeeze nodding towards the stage whilst biting back a smile at the confused look on his boyfriend's face.

"You didn't think the New Directions were the only ones who cared about you now did you Blaine?" Wes asked from his position centre stage. Before Blaine could reply, the Warblers were in formation harmonising quietly as Wes and David stepped forward and began to sing.

You, you're such a big star to me,  
>You're everything I wanna be,<br>But you're stuck in a hole and I want you to get out.

The warblers formed a triangle, with Wes and David at the front, the others harmonising in the background. Blaine could feel tears begin to prickle in his eyes as he watched two of his closest friends singing to him from the stage.

I don't know what there is to see,  
>But I know it's time for you to leave,<br>We're all just pushing along,  
>Trying to figure it out, out, out.<p>

All your anticipation pulls you down,  
>When you can have it all,<p>

You can have it all.

So come on, get it on  
>Don't know what you're waiting for<br>Your time is coming don't be late, hey hey,  
>So come on.<br>See the light on your face,  
>Let it shine<br>Just let it shine  
>Let it shine.<p>

Kurt gave Blaine's hand another affectionate squeeze as a tear rolled down Blaine's cheek, as he looked towards the stage with a watery smile. Feeling Kurt's grip on his hand tighten, Blaine looked over to him.

"I love you" Blaine mouthed to him.

"I love you too. Always." Kurt mouthed back, placing a kiss on Blaine's hand.

Stop being so hard on yourself,  
>It's not good for your health,<br>I know that you can change,  
>So clear your head and come round.<p>

Wes and David stared straight into Blaine's eyes as they sang, trying to convey the message to him that they were there for him, and he didn't have to put on his 'tough man' facade around them.

You only have to open your eyes,  
>You might just get a big surprise,<br>And it may feel good

And you might want to smile, smile, smile.

Don't you let your demons pull you down  
>'Cause you can have it all,<p>

You can have it all.

The warblers separated into two groups, slowly making their way down the stairs at the sides of the stage and towards Blaine and Kurt.

Hey, let me know you,  
>You're all that matters to me.<br>Hey let me show you,  
>You're all that matters to me.<p>

So come on, get it on  
>Don't know what you're waiting for<br>Your time is coming don't be late, hey hey.  
>So come on.<br>See the light on your face,  
>Let it shine<br>Just let it shine  
>Let it shine.<p>

The warblers reconvened as a group in front of the other two boys, Blaine now with tear tracks down his cheeks and Kurt blinking furiously to hold his back.

Hey let me love you  
>You're all that matters to me<br>Hey so come on yeah  
>Shine all your light over me<p>

The harmonizing faded out, and Wes and David pulled Blaine out of his seat and into a hug.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The rest of the performances at Dalton will be in the next chapter, I hoped you enjoyed this one so please review and let me know what you thought and any song suggestions.<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: FINALLY! Here is the next chapter. I got a huge case of writers block and I had major exams at school recently, but anyway, enjoy and I've very sorry for the long wait since the last chapter. Please read on, and review. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"That was amazing guys, seriously!" Blaine said pulling back from Wes and David's hug. "Thank you." He said blushing slightly.<p>

"Why would you thank us Blaine?" Wes asked smiling at him.

"We all just thought that after what you've been through recently you might need a little reminder that we're all here for you, and even though there are some small minded assholes out there, there are also loads of people who love you for who you are." David finished.

"So without further ado, there are a few more people who wanted to remind you they cared." Wes said as the New Directions began to walk onto the stage.

"We called in some reinforcements." David said with a wink as the New Directions began to harmonize in the background as the Warblers began to make their way back onto the stage.

_You know the bed feels warmer,_

_Sleeping here alone,_

Santana began to sing, stepping forward to the front of the stage to be joined moments later by Nick who took the next couple of lines.

_You Know I dream in colour,_

_And do the things I want._

_You think you got the best of me,_

_Think you had the last laugh,_

_Bet you think that everything good is gone._

Jeff sang joining Santana and Nick at the front of the stage. As Tina then took a step forward joining them as she began to sing.

_Think you left me broken down,_

_Think that I'd come running back,_

_Baby you don't know me,_

_Cause you're dead wrong._

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger,_

_Stand a little taller,_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone._

The rest of the Warblers and New Directions sang and harmonised for the chorus. Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand in his and leant over to give him a quick kiss on the cheek, before drawing away from him and starting to sing, holding onto Blaine's hand as long as he could before he made his way onto the stage and sang the next few lines.

_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter,_

_Footsteps even lighter,_

_Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone._

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger._

_Just me, myself and I,_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger,_

_Stand a little taller,_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone._

_You heard that I was starting over with someone new,_

_They told you I was moving on over you,_

_You didn't think that I'd come back,_

_I'd come back swinging,_

_You try to break but you see..._

For the rest of the song Blaine watch with teary eyes as the group of friends in front of him, which had doubled since Kurt came into his life, sang to him. The boy who until he came to Dalton, had no friends in his life, no one who would have even thought of doing anything like this for him after he came out. Now he did. Looking up at the stage, Blaine was overwhelmed by the amount of love the group of people in front of him were giving off.

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger,_

_Stand a little taller,_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone._

_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter,_

_Footsteps even lighter,_

_Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone._

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger._

_Just me, myself and I,_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger,_

_Stand a little taller,_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone._

_Thanks to you I got a new thing started,_ Santana stepped forward again as she sang.

_Thanks to you I'm not the broken hearted,_ Tina sang as she moved back next to Santana at the front of the stage

_Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me,_ David sang as he joined the two girls, being follows by Wes who took the next line.

_You know in the end the day I left was just my beginning..._

_In the end,_

Kurt began to sing again, looking directly into Blaine's eyes from his position on the stage, before his voice was joined by the others as they sang the rest of the song together.

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger,_

_Stand a little taller,_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone._

_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter,_

_Footsteps even lighter,_

_Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone._

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger._

_Just me, myself and I,_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger,_

_Stand a little taller,_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone._

_You're not alone._

Blaine sat there in awe of his friends as they finished singing to him, and then proceeded to move towards the back of the stage leaving Wes and David in the front. He focused his attention on them, tears still prickling in his eyes as the pair of them began to sing.

"There's one last thing Blaine." Wes said, panting slightly as they finished singing and Blaine was on his feet applauding them.

"What's that?" Blaine asked a smile playing on his lips.

"Just because of another bad thing happening to you, don't lose faith in who you are. You're not defined by your sexuality, there are always going to be people who don't agree with you, but just remember that right now, in this moment, there are over twenty people on this stage, all of whom love you for who you are." David said with a smile. "Now, who wants to go get some food?" David asked, eliciting a unanimous cheer from the rest of the group.

The warblers and New Directions filtered off the stage chatting, to go and change, agreeing to meet in the Italian restaurant nearby. As they left, leaving Wes, David, Kurt and Santana on the stage, Blaine made his way onto the stage as quickly as he could to join them.

"Thank you for this, guys, you really didn't have to do any of this." Blaine said as he joined them, pulling the four of them towards him for a group hug.

"Of course we had to do this Blaine." Wes said as they all pulled back from the hug. "You're one of our best friends, so obviously we'll be here when you need us most."

At his words, Blaine pulled them all back in for another hug, ignoring the dull ache it was causing his ribs.

"So, shall we go join the others for some food?" he asked pulling back again.

"Not yet, the four of us had one last song for you." Kurt said taking Blaine's arm and guiding him to the stool that David had just brought onto the stage. "Now, sit and enjoy." Kurt said sitting him down, and kissing his cheek before moving to join Wes, David and Santana in front of Blaine.

Once he was in place with the other three, Wes pressed a button on the remote to the sound system, and music began to filter out.

_Calm your nerves now,  
>Don't worry,<br>Just breathe.  
>Are you sure now?<br>Don't bother packing,  
>Just leave.<em>

_Said they wanted change,_  
><em>I hope that,<em>  
><em>You remain the same.<em>  
><em>To show that<em>  
><em>This is not a game.<em>  
><em>Let's end this tragedy today...<em>

_Now take my hand_  
><em>And we will run away.<em>  
><em>Down to this place that I know.<em>  
><em>How did this night become the enemy?<em>  
><em>It's over. It's over. It's over.<em>

_Lay down with me,_  
><em>Let me hold you,<em>  
><em>Baby just breathe.<em>  
><em>This is ending and we will get through eventually.<em>

_Said they wanted change._  
><em>I hope that<em>  
><em>You remain the same.<em>  
><em>To show that this is not a game<em>  
><em>We'll end this tragedy today...<em>

_Now take my hand_  
><em>And we will run away<em>  
><em>Down to this place that I know<em>  
><em>How did this night become the enemy<em>  
><em>It's over. It's over. It's over.<em>

_Take my hand_  
><em>And we will run away,<em>  
><em>Down to this place that I know.<em>  
><em>How did this night become the enemy?<em>  
><em>It's over. It's over. It's over now.<em>

_We won't be a part of_  
><em>We won't be a part of this<em>  
><em>We won't be a part of<em>  
><em>We won't be a part of this<em>  
><em>We won't be a part of<em>  
><em>We won't be a part of this<em>  
><em>We won't be a part of<em>  
><em>We won't, we won't.<em>

_Take my hand_  
><em>And we will run away<em>  
><em>Down to this place that I know<em>  
><em>How did this night become the enemy<em>  
><em>It's over. It's over. It's over.<em>

_Now take my hand_  
><em>And we will run away<em>  
><em>Down to this place that I know<em>  
><em>How did this night become the enemy<em>  
><em>It's over. It's over. It's over.<em>

_Take my hand_  
><em>And we will run away<em>  
><em>Down to this place that I know<em>  
><em>How did this night become the enemy<em>  
><em>It's over. It's over. It's over.<em>

_We won't be a part of_  
><em>We won't be a part of this<em>  
><em>We won't be a part of<em>  
><em>We won't, we won't.<em>

"Thank you." Blaine said unshed tears in his eyes as he got up to hug his friends again.

"Like the song said Blaine, we, as in all five of us, will get through what's happened with you. We're here for you every step of the way." Santana said ruffling his hair and kissing his temple.

"So, we'd better start making a move," Wes said moving the stall back to where it had come from on the side of the stage.

"Yeah, come on, let's go. We don't want to be too late, with Finn and the warblers there they may not actually be any food left for us if we don't get there soon." Kurt said taking Blaine's hand, Santana linking her arm through his other arm, as the five of them made their way off the stage and out towards the parking lot.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, the back room of the small Italian Restaurant, Lorenzo's, not far from Dalton was alive with laughter and chatter, coming from the large number of both Dalton and McKinley students who were gathered around a long table which had been pushed together by the staff.<p>

A mixture of empty plates and fresh pizza met their eyes as the five of them walked in.

"Thank God you're here!" Tina said coming up to them, "We managed to keep Finn away from the pizza for as long as we could. What took you so long?" She asked, leading them over to the section of the table where Mike was sat surrounded by empty seats.

"You guys were both awesome." Blaine said sitting down across from Mike, "Especially you Tina, I didn't know you were that good." He said smiling at her.

"Thank you." Tina said smiling and blushing at his praise as she sat back down next to Mike. "So, are you looking forward to going back on Monday?" She asked looking at him as he took a bite from the pizza that was on the table in front of him. Wes and David falling into conversation with Mercedes, who was sat on their other side.

"I think so." Blaine said after swallowing. "As much as I love these two, I think it will be nice to see other people and get out the house for a little while." Blaine said nodding towards Kurt and Santana who were talking with Brittany, who had just joined them.

"They're worried about you, you know?" Mike said looking at them with a sad smile.

"I know," Blaine sighed, "I've told them not to but..." he said leaving the sentence hanging, unsure how to finish it.

"But they both love you, so it's their job." Mike finished for him, smiling and squeezing Tina's hand in his.

"I know." Blaine said smiling at the couple's display of affection. "They just shouldn't have to." He said with a shrug.

Mike and Tina both nodded in response, "So, did you see the Buckeye's game the other night?" Mike asked changing the subject and taking a bit of pizza.

Kurt looked up from his conversation with Santana and Brittany, to find Blaine deep in discussion with Mike and Nick who had taken Tina's seat, as she left to go and talk to Mercedes, Wes and David. Smiling to himself, Kurt reached out and took Blaine's hand in his, smiling again when Blaine looked up giving him a small smile, and his hand a squeeze.

_I love you!_ Kurt mouthed at him.

_I love you too_. Blaine mouthed giving Kurt's hand another squeeze and glancing back to Mike and Nick, who were still talking, before turning back, kissing Kurt's wrist and returning back to his conversation, but keeping their hands joined on the table.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The first song in this was Stronger by Kelly Clarkson, and the second song is Take My Hand by The Cab, only I imagined it slowed down.<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Sorry for the delay, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee**

* * *

><p>The next few weeks flew by for Blaine. After returning to Dalton, his life regained some form of structure, now consisting of school, home, therapy and Kurt, not to mention as much rest as his mother and boyfriend could force upon him, to 'make sure he healed properly' according to them.<p>

Blaine was happy to be back at school. He loved his parents dearly, but there was only so much of them hovering over him he could take. His first week back had been exhausting with his parents dropping him off at school each morning, and Wes dropping him home each evening, only for him to spend his time catching up on the homework he had missed and the copious amounts he had been given that day, or being rushed back out of the house to his therapy sessions with Dr Burch.

That lead to him spending his first weekend, snuggled up once more on his bed with Kurt and Luna watching re-runs of Teen Mom on MTV.

* * *

><p>Blaine sighed as Kurt pulled out of his driveway and headed down the road. As he headed back into the house he pulled out his phone and called Santana.<p>

"Hello Blainers, what can I do for you this fine evening?" She asked as she answered his call after a couple rings.

"I need your help, Valentine's Day is only two weeks away and I want to do something special for Kurt." Blaine replied before she had even finished her greeting.

"Ok, what did you have planned?" She asked.

"Well, that's a surprise; I just need you to keep him busy until about five that day. Please, I'll do absolutely anything you want." Blaine pleaded.

"Sure, I'll let you know what I want though. I find a way to keep him occupied."

"Ok, thank you so much!" Blaine replied. "Don't forget mom invited you and over for dinner this Friday."

"I know, both you and Kurt have reminded me at least once a day since she invited me." Santana laughed.

"We just don't want you to forget, I've barely seen you since I've been back at school, and Luna misses her godmother!" Blaine exclaimed over the  
>phone.<p>

"I won't forget, and since when was I Luna's godmother?" Santana asked rolling her eyes, even though Blaine couldn't see her.

"You were there when I adopted her. That automatically makes you her godmother!" Blaine said, as if he were stating the obvious.

"Of course." Santana said rolling her eyes again. "I have to go now though, Mom needs my help downstairs. See you Friday."

"See you then." Blaine said smiling as he hung up the phone and placed it on his bedside table.

_Now I've just got to figure out what I'm actually going to do_. Blaine thought to himself as he booted up his laptop.

* * *

><p>"That really was delicious Christina." Santana said as she followed Mrs Anderson into the kitchen carrying a stack of empty plates with her.<p>

"It was nothing Santana dear." Mrs Anderson replied as she took the apple crumble she had made out of the oven. "Could you just get some spoons out for me?" she asked nodding to the cutlery draw as her hands were full with the hot dessert dish.

"Sure." Santana replied, doing as instructed before following her back into the dining room where Mr Anderson was refilling everyone's drinks, and Kurt was setting the dessert bowls out.

"So," Mr Anderson started once they had all tucked into their crumble. "there was something Christina and I wanted to talk to the tree of you about." He said causing the three teenagers to look up at him.

"We both have seen everything the three of you have been through the last few months." Christina said looking at them across the table at Kurt and Blaine holding hands, and Santana looking confused. "So, we thought the three of you deserved a treat." She said getting up and taking three envelopes from the side draws and passing one to each of them.

"We've paid for the three of you to visit London this summer." Richard said, smiling at the dumbfounded looks on all three of their faces. "We talked to both of your parents and they're fine with it, so congrats kids, as soon as you break up for summer, the three of you are headed to England for two whole weeks!" He finished, chucking as they still remained frozen in their seats, their mouths hanging open.

"OH MY GOD! THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Kurt screamed when he finally snapped out of it, giving both of the Andersons a quick hug, followed by both Santana and Blaine doing the same.

"I can't believe it!" Blaine said in shock, "Thanks mom, dad, you didn't have to do this!" He said hugging them again, before hugging both Kurt and Santana at once.

"We thought you all deserved it." Richard said as he and his wife began to clear the table and headed into the kitchen, leaving the three teenagers alone in the dining room.

"I can't believe it!" Kurt said smiling at the other two, all three of them still sporting shocked faces. "We're going to London. That's in England. I can't believe it." Kurt said shaking his head in disbelief.

"I know, this is insane, I get to visit Europe with my two best friends." Blaine said smiling and leaning in to kiss Kurt on the cheek.

"I can't wait." Santana said a wide smile spread across her face.

The three spent the rest of that evening planning everything that wanted to do and visit that summer.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, Kurt found himself being dragged into the Lima mall by Santana, who had insisted she needed clothes for their upcoming trip that summer.<p>

"I'm all for preplanning, but we have months before the summer, and couldn't this have waited? It's Valentine's Day!" Kurt moaned, checking his phone for what felt like the millionth time that past hour. He hadn't heard from Blaine since a brief text that morning saying he loved him, and apologising again that he would not be able to see him that evening, but that he would call him later in the day.

"It's Valentine's day?" Santana replied sarcastically. "I never would have guessed. The sickening hearts everywhere or the fact that every time I saw Finn and Rachel today they looked like they were trying to swallow each others' tongues, didn't clue me in. And stop checking your phone. Blaine said he'd call and he will." Santana said with a sigh.

"I know, it's just... It's our first Valentine's Day." Kurt said glancing at his phone again before pocketing it. "Are we done now? I love shopping, but I'm not in the mood right now for anymore." Kurt sighed.

"Not quite." Santana said leading them to her car. "We've just got one more stop. It's not too far."

"Ok" Kurt said reluctantly as he got into her car, fiddling with a piece of hair which had fallen down.

* * *

><p>After fifteen minutes of driving, with Kurt checking his phone every two minutes, Santana pulled up outside the Revival theatre in Lima.<p>

"Santana?" Kurt asked looking at her in confusion. "Why are we here? It's not even open tonight."

"Yes it is, at least for us anyway." A voice said from behind Kurt causing him to jump slightly and turn around.

"Blaine?" Kurt said in confusion, a smile beginning to play on his lips as he opened the car door.

"Happy Valentine's Day Kurt." Blaine said with a smile, quickly casting his eyes along the empty street before leaning in and pecking Kurt on the lips.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Sorry for the long wait, life's kinda hectic at the moment and a lot has been going on, but I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee.**

* * *

><p>"Happy Valentine's Day Kurt." Blaine said quickly casting his eyes down the empty street before leaning in and pecking Kurt on the lips.<p>

Pulling back Blaine smiled as a faint blush spread across Kurt's cheeks.

"Thanks Santana, see you later." Blaine said taking Kurt's hand and pulling him away from the car and towards the theatre after Kurt had grabbed his bag from the front seat.

"What is all this?" Kurt asked as Blaine pushed open the doors to the theatre, leading him up to one of the balconies to reveal a small table covered with white table cloth, scattered with rose petals and laden with foods.

"It's our first Valentine's Day, I wanted to make it special." Blaine replied tugging Kurt down to sit next to him and holding a chocolate covered strawberry up to his lips. "David's uncle's the manager. So we've got this place for the night. He even set Rent up on the projector for later." Blaine said softly, smiling at Kurt through his dark eyelashes.

"Blaine... This is perfect. You're perfect. Thank you." Kurt said leaning towards Blaine and kissing him softly on the lips.

"Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel like you're less than less than perfect to me." Kurt sang softly into his ear before leaning over and pulling Blaine into a soft kiss.

"I love you Kurt. So much. Thank you for you know, putting up with me. Everything that's happened." Blaine said resting his forehead against Kurt's.

"I love you too and there's no need to thank me." Kurt said moving back slightly to look Blaine in the eyes.

"You saved me. Sometimes the hero needs a little help too though." He said kissing Blaine again.

"I know you said no presents too. But I've got something for you. It's nothing big." Kurt said moving to pick up his bag he'd remembered to bring with him from Santana's car as he left and taking out a neatly wrapped square present.

"Kurt, you shouldn't have." Blaine said, a smile pulling on the corners of his lips.

"I wanted to. Just wait to open it when you get home ok?" he asked looking into Blaine's hazel eyes.

"Ok, I promise, and I know it was me who said no presents, but here." Blaine replied pulling a small red box out of his pocket. "I know that our relationship has reached a new level recently, so..."

"If this is an engagement ring, the answer is yes!" Kurt said immediately cutting Blaine off, gently taking the box from him with shaking hands.

"Kurt, just open the box." Blaine replied with a nervous chuckle.

With his fingers trembling slightly, Kurt slowly lifted the lid of the box in his hands, revealing a delicately handmade ring of gum wrappers.

"It's a promise ring or at least a place holder until I can get a real one," Blaine said, "I made it out of gum wrappers. Juicy fruit."

"Wrigley's! My favourite." Kurt said releasing a shaky breath. "Is that a bow tie?" He asked with a breathy chuckle, looking up to see a proud smile on Blaine's lips as he nodded in reply. "But what are you promising?" He asked looking from the ring and back to Blaine.

"To always love you." Blaine said taking Kurt's hand which was not holding the box and lifting his eyes so they were locked with Kurt's. "To defend you, even if I know you're wrong. To surprise you, to always pick up your phone calls no matter what I'm doing. To bake you cookies at least twice a year, and to kiss you, wherever and whenever you want. But mostly just to make sure you remember how perfectly imperfect you are." Blaine said smiling softly at the boy he loved who now had a faint blush colour his cheeks at Blaine's speech.

"I love it!" Kurt said softly before crashing his lips against Blaine's, taking the opportunity to slip his tongue into Blaine's mouth as he let out a gasp of surprise before returning the kiss eagerly.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Kurt said pulling back panting slightly. Looking over Blaine's pink and slightly swollen lips, and his flushed cheeks and gentle smile. "I love you so much." Kurt said leaning to kiss him again, once on his lips, then pulling back and softly kissing the tip of his nose.

"I love you too." Blaine replied, leading Kurt to one of the plush red seats, and offering him a chocolate strawberry as they settled in for the rest of their evening.

* * *

><p>Blaine smiled as he walked back in through his front door later that evening after dropping Kurt back home, and after a quick hello to his parents headed straight up to his room.<p>

After a quick shower Blaine sat down on his bed and pulled out the still neatly wrapped present from his jacket pocket. Unwrapping it carefully, first he pulled out a cream card with a red sharpie heart on it, and Kurt's neat script written inside of it:  
>You saved me, I love you. Kurt x<p>

Running his fingers lightly over Kurt's neat handwriting, Blaine set the note down on the bed next to him and pulled the rest of Kurt's gift towards him. Pulling back the paper he pulled out a CD case; the cover a picture Kurt had taken a few days prior on his phone where he had turned at the last moment to kiss him on the cheek.

Blaine smiled at the memory and opened the case, taking the CD out and sliding it into his stereo.

Blaine leant back on his bed, pressing play and listening to the first few notes of music drift out.

I lay alone awake at night,  
>Sorrow fills my eyes,<br>But I'm not strong enough to cry.  
>Despite of my disguise<br>I'm left with no shoulder  
>But everyone wants to lean on me.<br>I guess I'm their soldier.  
>Well, who's gonna be mine.<p>

Who's there to save the hero  
>When he's left all alone<br>And he's crying out for help.  
>Who's there to save the hero<br>Who's there to save the boy...  
>After he saves the world<br>After he saves the world.  
>[ Lyrics from: lyricsb/beyonce/save_the_ ]  
>I bottle all my hurt inside,<br>I guess I'm living a lie.  
>Inside my mind each day I die<br>What can bring me back to life?  
>A simple word, a gesture<br>Someone to say you're beautiful  
>Come find this buried treasure<br>With eyes lead to a pot of gold.

Who's there to save the hero  
>When he's left all alone<br>And he's crying out for help  
>Who's there to save the hero<br>Who's there to save the boy...  
>After he saves the world<br>After he saves the world.

I've given too much of myself  
>And now it's driving me crazy<br>I'm crying out for help  
>Sometimes I wish someone would<br>Just come here and save me...  
>Save me from myself<p>

Who's there to save the hero  
>When he's left all alone<br>And he's crying out for help  
>Who's there to save the hero<br>Who's there to save the boy...  
>After he saves the world<br>After he saves the world.

Blaine wiped at the tears which were threatening to fall from his eyes as the next song began, Kurt's voice filling the room again. He reached over to where he had left his phone, picking it up and opening up the text that was there.

From: Kurt

Happy Valentine's Day baby. Thank you for making it perfect. The first of many. Love you xx

He quickly began typing out a reply.

To: Kurt  
>I love you so much. Thank you for being the one to share today with me and for loving me more than I could have ever imagined xx<p>

Setting his phone down on his bedside table, Blaine quickly readied himself for bed, a small smile on his lips the entire time, before curling up in his bed and letting Kurt's voice lull him to sleep.


End file.
